I'm No Superman - Discontinued
by FunkyMonkey19
Summary: After a chance encounter, Rayla's life is turned upside down and soon finds herself on the fast track to UA. Now she must navigate her way through unfamiliar waters and face new challenges. Her path won't be easy as she must now live up to the massive expectations and responsibility that comes with being All Might's heir as the next wielder of One For All... no pressure right?
1. Chapter 1

"Got any plans for this weekend, Izuku?" Rayla ventures as she follows a green-haired teen down the stairs towards a fancy looking vehicle, she adjusts the strap of her backpack and moves a strand of silver-gray hair out of her face. Izuku her face.

Izuku paused at the bottom step before turning to meet his friend's golden gaze with his bright green eyes and shrugs. "Well, my dad and I are going to his estate for the weekend."

The girl's eyes brightened, she had been to the Midoriyra Estate in the past, it was a beautiful plot of land with a large house surrounded by Cherry Blossoms and one or two Koi Ponds.

"Gotta say, kinda jealous." She admits with a slight grin.

Izuku runs his hand through his unkempt curls. "I would invite you, but my dad is back from his business trip and-"

She puts up a hand. "No worries, I understand. Have fun this weekend."

His green eyes softened a little before looks over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow. "Oh, hey, Kacchan. I hope you have a good weekend."

Hearing Bakugo's name, Rayla turns around and sees the teen in question with his signature scowl, the blond teen pauses halfway down the stairs. His red eyes narrow as he spots the pair of them at the bottom of said steps.

He scoffs and growls. "Shut up, Deku."

Rayla just rolls her eyes before turning back around and returning her attention to Izuku, just missing the look in her friend's green eyes. "Well, have fun and tell your dad I said hi."

Izuku smiles. "Of course."

"See you Monday, buddy." She smiles again before giving his arm a light squeeze then heads down the sidewalk, giving the driver a little wave as she walks by.

"Hey, Deku!"

Rayla pauses and turns around to see Bakugo stomping down the stairs and stopped in front of Izuku. She shakes her head, as much as it annoyed her she knew Izuku could handle himself and it wasn't like the blond could anything, Not with them being so close to the school as well as the driver. She's almost a block away from the school when Bakugo catches up with her.

"Hey! Wolf girl!" He snarls.

She closes her eyes for a moment and exhales through her nose, taking a moment before answering. "Yes, Bakugo?"

"Why do you still hang out with that shitty Deku? There's something wrong with him."

_Oh, here we go._

"Well, where should I start? He's been my best friend since we were six when you kicked him to the curb, dick move, by the way, considering his mom had recently died." She comments as she crosses her arms, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"I kicked him to the curb because he was getting weird, how was I supposed to know his mom would croak?" Bakugo fires back with a huff.

"Yes, he's a bit weird, who isn't? He needed a friend, and I was there to pick up the pieces. Izuku is my friend and you are just going to have to deal with it."

Bakugo's jaw clenched before scoffing with another "_whatever"_ as he storms off in a different direction.

Rayla sighs softly, shaking her head she adjusts the strap of her backpack before continuing on her way, she honestly doesn't understand why Bakugo had such disdain for Izuku. He was a good kid and his Quirk was pretty cool; being able to move a car without having to actually touch it.

Sure, Izuku was a little weird, how wasn't nowadays with the amount of Quirks floating around? Weird was the new normal.

She shakes her head again, Bakugo didn't know what he was talking about, if anything he just didn't anyone else getting the spot light.

"Rayla!"

Hearing her name being called, she looks over towards the source and smiles when she spots the twins; Suki and Leia the seven-year-old sisters she baby sits on the weekends, playing at a playground under the watchful eyes of their after-school teacher. She steps off the sidewalk and onto the grass to meet them by the fence.

"Hey, you two," The teen greets with a small smile. "Staying out of trouble?"

"We try, but Leia tends to find it any way." The dark brown haired twin states with a grin.

It was fairly easy to tell them apart; Suki had light brown eyes and dark brown hair while her twin had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Even though they had been born basically identical, one could tell them apart by just their personalities. Leia was completely fearless and had no qualms about speaking her mind, even though it would get her in trouble while Suki was more grounded and level-headed.

They were still trouble though.

Rayla chuckles. "True, however, you're always in the thick of it with her."

Suki just grins. "Are you going to babysit us this weekend?"

"Suki, we're seven years old. We're not babies," Leia comments, rolling her eyes before looking at the older teen. "Are you though?"

"Not until Saturday night. I have to work at the Vet Clinic."

"Can you take pictures of the kitten that was brought in?" Suki asks.

"I'll see what I can do." Rayla promises. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yes, please!" The twins grinned.

"Alright, get your stuff, and we'll get going."

They giggled before running off to get their things and notify their teacher that Rayla would be taking them home. The teen gives a little wave to the after school teacher when said guardian looks in her direction.

The teacher nods, smiling softly as the twins grin before running back to Rayla.

"We're ready!" Leia boldly announces.

"Alright, lets-" Rayla turns away in order to sneeze a few times. "Go."

The twins burst into fits of near hysterical giggling.

"What?" Rayla asks raising an eyebrow.

"Your wolf ears are back." Suki giggles, pointing at her.

"O-Oh!" Rayla chuckles, reaching up to lightly touch one. "C'mon, you knuckle-heads, let's go."

"Can we take the short-cut through the park?" Leia asks.

Rayla shrugs. "I don't see why not."

Leia grins before taking hold of her sister's hand and takes the lead while Rayla follows close behind the pair.

"What are you two trouble makers doing tonight?" The older teen asks.

"We're going to play Little Big Planet!" Suki replies.

Rayla raises an eyebrow. "I can't say I've heard of that game."

"It's really fun! You complete levels while playing as a doll made of a potato sack that you can customize." Leia adds.

Rayla rubs the back of her head, unsure what to make of such a description. "I'll take your word for it."

"We'll show you on Saturday when you come over and show you how to play so you can help us get past a level we've been stuck on for like ever!" Suki beams.

"Sounds like fun." Rayla smiles.

Leia beams at her friend and babysitter before racing ahead as they reach the park. "Keep a look out for the Goose! He went after a Dog yesterday!"

"You look out for the Goose!" Suki countered.

Rayla smiles and shakes her head before nearly tripping over her own feet when her cell unexpectedly vibrates. She checks on the twins before taking out her phone. It was a text from her boss at the Vet Clinic.

_**-The appointment has been pushed to Sunday, and we might have found a potential owner for Cornflake.-**_

Rayla grins and looks up from her phone to check on the twins before firing off a reply, feeling giddy.

-_**That's great! ^_^ I told you that name would stick. I'll see you Sunday.-**_

Once sent, she turns her attention back to the twins. "Hey, someone is thinking about adopting Cornflake!"

Leia's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" She then thrusts out her hand, a small plum of smoke spurts out. "Darn it!"

"I felt some heat from that one." Suki giggles, ignoring her sister's glare, her eyes then widened when she looks over her sister's shoulder. "Run! It's the Goose!"

Rayla doesn't bother looking, she knows what Goose they're talking about having witnessed said animal go after several people in the park. Not wanting to be it's latest target, she chases after the twins.

X x X

Hearing Suki's gasp, fangs explode in Rayla's mouth and claws extended, ready to defend the twins, secretly hoping that it was Goose, so she could kick it's feathered ass.

"Mom's home!" Suki exclaims before running forward with her twin close behind.

Rayla takes a moment to calm down; causing her fangs and claws to retract before she reaches the driveway of the twin's home.

"Hello, Rayla," The girl's mother greets with a motherly smile that reaches her light brown eyes.

"Hi, Gine." Rayla replies as she stands by the twins.

"How was school?" Gine asks the trio.

Rayla shrugs. "Same sh- stuff different day."

She softly clears her throat, looking away to avoid the raised eyebrow from the older woman. The twins didn't seem to hear the slip up as they were busy talking over one another about what happened at school.

"Leia! Leia! We gotta go, our show is almost on!" Suki excitedly squeals.

Leia's eyes widen. "Crud, you're right! Bye, Rayla! See you tomorrow!"

They bolt before Rayla could get a word in edgewise.

"You're getting better." Gine states with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm trying to cut back." Rayla chuckles, rubbing the back of her head.

"For which I am grateful. Thank you for dropping them off."

"No problem, I enjoy their company. I better get going, I'll see you Saturday."

Gine smiles again, putting a hand on Rayla's shoulder. "Have a safe walk home, Rayla."

Rayla smiles back. "Tell the rugrats I said goodbye."

X x X

Instead of heading straight home, Rayla takes a detour into a mini-mart to get something to drink, she glances over her shoulder when her ear twitches as she reaches the door. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who had the same idea, she opens the door and held it open so an eerily skinny and tall blond haired man could go in first.

"Thank you." He rasps before walking inside.

She gives him a small nod and a small smile, surprised that a voice as deep as that could come from such a skinny person. She waits for a moment before following him inside and finds him in the back in the cold drinks' isle, looking over the soda collection.

"I'd go for the Cream Soda," She states while checking over their selection.

"I'm sorry?" The tall thin man asks, looking over at her.

"If you're looking for good soda," She replies, looking over at him, meeting his sunken in but bright blue eyes. "Go for the Cream Soda." She gives him a small smile before turning her attention back to the Teas.

"Hmm, thank you for the recommendation." He comments.

"Don't mention it. Ooh, Snow and Razzle Berry, sweet!" She hears his amused chuckle then sees him walk away to probably another isle for something else.

She remains in the back to fish out the right amount of cash she'd need in order to pay for her drinks and doesn't react to hearing the door to the mini-mart open, nor does she pay attention while making her way towards the cashier.

Two things happen all at once; she's grabbed and hears the sound of a weapon being cocked. However, the person who grabs her doesn't have the gun, it's the incredibly tall and skinny man from before. When he had grabbed her, he had also covered her mouth, preventing from crying out and alerting the thug.

She crouches beside the lanky stranger, his large hand still covering her mouth. He isn't looking at her, he's busy glancing around for something. Her heart is in her throat, but she forces herself to remain, she doesn't remove her hand from her mouth, not wanting to distract him.

"Alright," He says in a hushed whisper, seemingly satisfied with his search as his shadowed gaze meets her. "I need you to do something for me, I'm going to need for you to keep what you're about to see a secret."

Rayla's eyes narrowed in confusion, what he was talking about? There was a robbery happening not far from their hiding spot and thin man here wants to share secrets? Priorities man!

"Can I trust you to keep this to yourself and not share it with anyone, not even your friends?" He presses.

She exhales through her nose, figuring she might as well humor him. She silently nodded her agreement.

He smiles a little in thanks before expanding and filling out his previously loose fitting shirt and green cargo pants.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she witnesses this, there was no possible way that this was happening! But there he was, crouched right beside her was All Might!

_Holy fucking shit!_ She inwardly screams. _Thin Man is actually All Might!_

He removes his hand from her mouth to place a finger to his own lips; either telling her to keep her cool or remain silent, so he could take the thug by surprise.

Either way, she simply nods and watches as he rises to his full towering height. Once his back is to her, Rayla silently squeals with excitement, what were the fucking odds of this actually happening!?

She fights back the impulse to pull out her phone to record the coming ass whooping as she doesn't want All might **(inward squeal)** to think she went back on her word. She peers around the corner of the isle just in time to see and hear All Might.

"Well, this doesn't look very friendly."

Rayla's pretty sure the robber just shit his pants at the sound of All Might's voice.

The police arrive not long after the thug's surrender; smart move on his part as no one in their right mind would want to face All Might. They take statements from the Cashier, All Might and Rayla who gives the abridged version, wanting to keep her promise to the large hero. Once she gives them her statement, she quickly leaves before any wannabe journalists or anyone with a camera phone shows up. In her haste, she leaves her drinks behind.

X x X

After the young girl gives her statement to the police, Toshinori watches as she makes a swift exit, easily spotting how excited she was as she leaves the Mini-Mart, it warms his old heart at the sight of it.

He heads back to the isle where he had left his soda and pauses when he sees that the girl had left her drinks behind. His smile falters for a moment as he reaches down, gathering both in his large hand.

_Well, this certainly won't do._

X x X

Rayla knew that taking the long way home via a side road would take longer but it was worth it due to the quiet and scenery. Her mind was still abuzz with what took place merely minutes ago, she had met All Might! In Person! Though she couldn't help but wonder… what was with that skinny lanky form, did he use it as a cover? If he did, it was a smart move otherwise he'd he constantly swarmed by fans and reporters. OR it could be- she shakes her head, dispersing her racing thoughts. Whatever the reason, it wasn't any of her business, the man's reasons were his own.

Her left wolf ear twitches, warning her of an approaching c-

"THERE YOU ARE!"

_No fucking way…_ She goes to over her shoulder only to be nearly knocked off her feet by a massive gust of wind.

She yelps in surprise, jumping back when she sees All Might grinning broadly down at her.

"Shit, you move fast," She comments, once she calms her racing heart. She easily spots the disapproving look on his face at her cursing. "Sorry, I'm-I'm working on breaking that." She coughs and rubs the back of her head.

"I'll let that slide, I did take you by surprise, after all," All Might replies, before holding out his large hand. "You left these at the store."

"Hmm? Oh! Crap, I did," She comments before going to take them, she pauses, looking up at the man. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

If possible, All Might grins even wider before replying. "Nonsense! It's the least I can do!"

Rayla chuckles, shaking her head before taking the teas out of his hand and starts putting them in a side pocket of her pack.

"I suppose you have questions about what you saw."

All Might's tone shift, catches her by surprise, causing her to pause for a moment in putting her drinks away.

"I do," She keeps her tone neutral as she zips up her pack and moves of strand of dark gray hair behind her ear. "However, it's none of my business, you clearly have your own reasons."

That wasn't the answer Toshinori was expecting from the wolf eared teen. Was that part of her quirk?

_Focus, Toshinori. You can ask another time!_

"Huh, I will admit that I wasn't expecting that. Very considerate of you, Miss-?"

"Oh, Okami. Rayla Okami." She replies.

Her last name sounded familiar to him but he couldn't quite remember where he had first it before. "Thank you, Miss Okami. I am grateful for restraint."

She chuckles goodnaturedly. "Believe me, I'm dying to know, but as I said before, it's none of my business and not my place to pry."

"Well, your parents raised a fine young woman, then."

Her smile slips for a moment. "I… live with my grandmother, my parents aren't around…"

_Nice going, Toshi._ He berates himself.

"Apologizes, Rayla. It wasn't my intention to upset you."

"No, it's alright," She clearly upset but hides it by deflecting the moment. "So, is the Thin Man form a persona you use to walk around without getting constantly swarmed?"

He manages a small chuckle, so much for restraint however, he is grateful that she was now thinking about something else. "No, Thin Man is what i actually look like."

The confused head tilt reminds him of a puppy seeing something new for the first time and he manages not to laugh at the visual.

"I don't follow." She admits.

"You'll understand in a moment." All Might replies, feeling that his time in this form was almost up. He watches as a car drives by and waits until it's out of sight before dropping that form. Only to end up freaking her out when he coughs up a bit of blood.

Ralya waves away the smoke or steam that comes off All Might as he changes back to his thin lanky form. Were his bangs always that long? It would appear that the loose fitting clothes weren't just a comfort thing, they needed to be loose otherwise they would explode off his body every time he shifted.

"As you can see this is-" He coughs and spits up a little bit of blood.

Rayla's eyes widen in shocked horror and immediately opens a small zipped compartment to pull out a small ziplock baggie that held tissues; allergies were a bitch. She rushes over and hands him a tissue.

"Are you ok?!" She frets, digging into her bag again and pulls out a half empty 8 oz water bottle.

"I'm fine." He rasps, wiping the blood from his mouth, taking the water bottle when she offers it.

"Forgive me for saying this, but the FUCK you are!" Another coin in the swear jar, yay…

She doesn't back down at the disapproving look he gives her while rinsing out his mouth.

"And don't tell me coughing up blood is normal, it's not," She continues before he could get a word in after spitting out the bloody water. "Getting a bloody nose because of the dry air, THAT'S normal. Shit, do you need to go to the hos- why are you smiling? This is serious!"

"I'm grateful for you concern but there's nothing to be done. The reason I cough up blood every now and again is due to an injury I received during a fight five years ago." He explains.

"Five years ago?" The only thing of great significance that comes to mind was the day her mom left. Other then that Rayla couldn't remember any other event that had gone down at that time.

She covers her mouth with wide eyes when All Might shows her the fire year old injury on his side, it was red and twisted.

"Oh, my god." She whispers, tearing her gaze away from it to meet All Might's.

"I know." He replies with a small sigh, putting his shirt down. "That fight took my stomach and left me with one working lung."

"Wait," Rayla comments while they walk along the shoulder. "If you lost your stomach then why did you buy the soda? Can you even eat without a stomach?"

"After spending some time on the transplant list, I was able to get one. However, even with a new stomach my appetite isn't what it used to be and because of that I look like this," he sighs again, putting the soiled tissue in a pocket and the water bottle in the other. "On top of that, i can only do hero work for three hours aday. 3½ if I push it."

Rayla remained silent for the longest time before asking. "Were you at your limit back at the store?"

"No, I had 8 maybe 10 minutes left, plenty of time to deal with the thug."

She chuckles a little. "Pretty sure he crapped himself when he heard you."

He smiles despite himself. "Wouldn't surprise me if he did. I am the Symbol of Peace, after all," He tone changes, catching Rayla's attention. "The Hero without fear, truth be told I only smile to hide the fear, just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high."

"You're still human and it's ok to be afraid." She gives him a small understanding smile.

He looks at her, a small smile softening his shadowed gaze. "My wife has told me the same when I have moments of doubt."

The girl blinks in surprise then asked in a dry tone. "It's not Midnight, is it?"

There's a moment of silence before he lets out a bark of laughter at her question before a coughing fit hits him, minus the blood for which he was grateful.

"No, it's not Midnight, she's not my type," She actually looks relieved to hear that. "Not a fan, huh?"

She shrugs "Not really, don't get my wrong, she's a great hero and all, but she's not someone I'd call a proper role model considering she looks like a discount dominatrix."

Another bark of laughter escapes him. "That's one way to describe her."

They soon fall into a comfortable silence while they walk along the shoulder of the road, every now and again a car would drive by. After a second car past, Toshinori took out his cell, unaware that Rayla was trailing behind to get something out of her bag. Going through his contacts, he selected a name to fire off a quick text, informing the recipient that he would be a little late getting him, there was something he needed to do first.

He was half way through the text when he unexpectedly shoved forward, he stumbles but manages to stay on his feet. Half a second later he hears breaks on a car being slammed. His heart lodges in his throat, remembering that Rayla had been walking beside him! He turns, eyes wide with horror as he sees the teenager hit the windshield before getting thrown off.

No, no, no, NO! He shoves his phone into his back pocket as he rushes forward to check on the young girl. He tastes blood or bile he's unsure which at the back of his throat when he sees Rayla curled up in the fetal position, hissing through bared fangs, her ears laying flat against her head.

He gives himself a mental shake as he kneels down, feeling something wet soat his pants and for one horrified second he believes he's kneeling in blood. Forcing himself to look, he releases a breath that he hadn't even known he had been holding as he sees it's just one of Rayla's teas, having burst open upon hitting the concrete, the other was rolling down the street, dented but unopened.

"Rayla?" He asked, voice gentle as he places a comforting hand on her shoulder. His heart lurches as his blue eyes meets her unfocused golden ones.

"Shit! I-I didn't see her until I rounded the corner," A young woman in her early 20's gasped, rushing over. "I-Is she-?"

"She's alive, but she needs to get to a hospital." He rasps without looking towards the other woman.

"O-Of course, I'll drive." The woman offers, returning to her car and opens the door to the backseat.

Being as gentle as he can, Toshinori gathers the injured teen in his arms, softly apologizing at the whimpers that escape her. He ignores the blood from her head staining his shirt, having blood on his shirt was nothing new. With a soft grunt, he manages to just get into the back seat with the girl still in his arms. Once he was inside, the young woman shut the door after him before returning to the driver's seat, shifted gears, and drove off in the direction of the nearest hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**((A/N: _I'm actually going to make an effort to keep this fanfic alive. I've got several chapters typed out and ready to go so I will updating this story once a week, giving me type between updates to continue writing it out.))_**

The hospital doors parted as woman in her late 50's early 60's with graying hair and gold amber eyes stepped inside, heading straight for the receptionist at the front desk.

"I received a call regarding my granddaughter, Rayla Okami," The older woman coolly commented, glancing over at the two policemen speaking to a distraught young woman.

"I-I didn't know the girl was there until I rounded the corner."

Rayla's grandmother raised an eyebrow at the mention of THAT corner, she knew the corner the girl was talking about, everyone did. It had so many close calls and accidents that people including herself had filed numerous complaints. Her nails sharpened into claws not at the fact that this young woman had hit her granddaughter but the fact that nothing had been done to fix that damn road!

She calms herself, nails returning to their original state as she listened to the receptionist.

"Your granddaughter is on the second floor in room 104."

"Thank you." She replies with a small bow of her head.

"W-wait!" The younger woman gasps, stopping the older from reaching the elevator. "I am so sorry, I-I didn't."

"Hush, little one," the older woman chided gently. "You did the right thing by bringing my granddaughter to people who can help."

The girl sniffed fighting back tears as she nodded. "I-I hope she gets well soon."

"I'm certain she will, thank you all the same." She gave the young girl's arm a gentle comforting squeeze before heading towards the elevators.

X x X

Shea steps out of the elevator and onto the second floor, after speaking to an intern, she heads down a hallway to the left. As she nears the first corner, she pauses when she hears voices.

"... I need to stay, at least until her Grandmother arrives and we're told her condition." It was a male voice, probably the man Rayla had shoved out of the way of getting hit.

A woman's voice answered a moment later. "Of course, I completely understand. I'll be downstairs when you're ready to return home."

There was a moment of silence before the male spoke again. "Thank you for the shirt."

The woman chuckles. "Any time, love."

Shea waited to round the corner when she heard approaching footfalls, rounding said corner she spots the woman most likely involved with the man Rayla had saved. Said woman had long blue-black hair and on closer inspection; gray green eyes. Her own amber gold eyes drifts down towards the partly blood stained shirt in her arms.

The dark haired woman stops in front of her before giving her a small thankful smile and nod before continuing on her way.

Shea watches her go before continuing down the hall towards the male that her granddaughter had saved. Judging from how frail this man looked, he wouldn't have survived the accident.

She took a seat beside him, in doing so she could get a better look at this tall lanky man with unkempt blond hair and absurdly long bangs. His clothes were a bit large form his frame, she figured it was a comfort thing.

Toshinori notices the older woman's approach and the resemblance was uncanny, it was like looking into the future, what Rayla would look like at that age. He waits until she is sitting down beside him before speaking.

"You must be Rayla's grandmother." He rasps.

"I am," She turns to look at him and he fights back the impulse to flinch away. "Have you heard anything?"

He shakes his head and swallows nervously, there's something about this woman that reminds him of his old teacher. Sweat beads on his forehead as he notices the change in body language, for a brief moment he's worried especially when her gold amber gaze turns back to him, giving him a long searching look.

She appears to want to say something, but he thanks the gods when the doctor emerges from Rayla's room.

_Oh, thank god._

"How is she?" Rayla's grandmother asked, getting up from the chair as he did the same.

The doctor looks at the both of them, and the physician's eyes settle on him. "You must be Rayla's-"

"He's a friend of the family," The woman cuts in, giving him a look that reminded him of his teacher again. "I'm Rayla's grandmother."

"Oh, I see," The doctor stated before turning his attention towards the older woman "Rayla will make a full recovery, if she hadn't reacted the way she did, by rolling along the hood, her injuries would have been far worse."

"What injuries did she sustain?" She asked.

"A minor head lac, we've checked for a brain injury which we found none. The greatest she's suffered were a couple bruised ribs."

"I see. May we see her?"

Toshinori glances at the woman upon being invited, despite the fact that he was not 'A Friend of the family'. He was no less touched by it.

"Of course, a word of warning before you go in, after the healing she was given something for the pain, so she might be a little out of it." He warned.

"I understand." She replies with a small nod before going inside with Toshinori following close behind.

X x X

Being in the same room with Rayla and her Grandmother made the resemblance between them all the more apparent. What the teen would look like in the future and what the Grandmother looked like back in her youth.

Toshinori hung back by the door, letting Rayla's Grandmother go first, giving them a moment to catch.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" The woman asks as she sits on the edge of the bed.

Rayla sits up with a slight grunt before speaking. "I've been better, not how I wanted to start my weekend."

Her Grandmother chuckles. "I don't think anyone ever plans on starting the weekend that way."

Rayla snorts in amusement before her eyes widen. "Is Al- is the guy I pushed out of the way ok?"

Her grandmother smiles softly, her smiles reaching her eyes, seeming to have missed the tiny near slip up. "You can ask him yourself." She looks over her shoulder towards the lanky gentlemen by the door.

Rayla decides to play ignorant and acts like she never met the tall man prior to the accident, she can only hope that All Might catches onto her tactic. "I'm glad you're ok, sir."

To her relief, he does and give her a small smile. "I should be saying that to you, young one. Thank you for saving me." He gives the girl a deep bow.

He sees the soft smile and it warms his heart, knowing she's putting on an act because of her grandmother, but his thanks and her smile are genuine.

Easily spotting how tired she was getting he decides to make his exit. "I'll take my leave and let you rest."

"I'll see you out." Her grandmother offers, he once again has to resist the urge to flinch at the sight of the woman's amber gold eyes.

"O-Of course. Apologizes, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Toshinori Yagi."

"I am Shea Okami; Rayla's grandmother of course."

_Why does Okami sound so familiar?_

"Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it had been under better circumstances."

"As do I." Shea replies, opening the door.

Toshinori gives Shea a small smile before all but speed walking out of the room, needing to put some distance between himself and the woman whom could be considered the female version of his teacher.

X x X

"Rayla, what are you doing?" Shea asks, after closing the door, she sees the teenager trying to reach for her phone.

"Trying to get my phone," She pants, ears laying back with the effort. "Izuku will want to hear this."

She raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and retrieved the phone from the side table and handing it to the teen. "Hear what? That you were hit by a car?"

"What? No, that I met on the way home," The abridged version of course. "He is going to lose his shit!"

"Language, sweetheart." Shea gently chided.

"Sorry, crap, I need to call Gine and Mr. Sinclair and tell-"

"I will do that, you need to rest," Shea commented. "I'm going to head downstairs to get something to drink. Would you like something?"

"Tea if they have it, please. Mine kinda exploded all over the road. Ow, it hurts to laugh."

Her grandmother shook her head before returning to the door.

"Izuku? Yeah, you are not going to believe who I ran into in a Mini-Mart while on the way home!"

_Oh, to be young again. _Shea muses with a soft smile as she leaves the room.

X x X

Kathryn smiles when Toshinori joins her on the first floor, judging from the calm air about him the teen was going to make a full recovery.

"Ready to go home?" She asks.

"I am." He replies with a small smile of his own.

She let him take the lead, his large hand engulfing her smaller one as they walk out of the hospital and into the parking lot. She glances over at him, easily noticing that he's become lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey," She gave him a gentle nudge as they reach the car. "Earth to Toshinori."

He blinks a few times before glancing around, remembering where he was.

"Penny for your thoughts." Kathryn asks, unlocking the door for him.

He waits until they're both sitting in the car before speaking. "I might be wrong but I think Rayla's Grandmother is related to my old teacher."

Kathryn pauses in putting the key in the ignition and turns to look at him, eyebrow raised, clearly amused when she asks. "What makes you think that?"

He swallows, collecting his thoughts before speaking again. "It was the look she gave me, it was as though I was seeing the female version of Gran Torino."

She was trying really hard not to laugh at him, she clears her throat as she manages to keep her composure before speaking again. "Has he mentioned her before?"

"No, but I never asked. I was too busy getting my ass handed to me."

Her shoulders are shaking with suppressed laughter, remembering all the stories he told her about his teacher and how after all this time he was still afraid of the old timer. She clears her throat again before reaching over and placing a gentle on the side of his gaunt face, eyes softening when he closes his eyes and leans into her touch.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Toshi. Do you know why?"

"That's my line."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, hush. There's no way she can be related to Gran Torino, she would have showed up at her wedding if she was."

Leave it to his wife to point out the obvious.

"She still gave me war flashbacks." He says in an almost sulking manner.

She snorts, lightly patting his cheek before starting the car, looking over her shoulder as she backs up. "Yes, well, if she tries to beat you senseless, she'll have to get past me first."

Toshinori gives an amused chuckle as the car leaves the parking lot. "Yes, dear."


	3. Chapter 3

**((A/N: Shoto Todoroki doesn't have the scar he has in the anime, he was saved from that happening. It will be explained how he managed to avoid it in a later chapter.))**

Rayla was released from the hospital the following morning, under order from the doctor that it was strictly bedrest, she was even given a note to give to her gym teacher that she couldn't participate in any strenuous activity.

_Well, that's one way of getting out of running The Mile._ Rayla thought, giving a slight grunt of effort upon getting out of the car.

This caught the attention of their neighbor; a woman with long dark strawberry blonde hair that was tied in a bun. She looked in their direction after shutting the trunk of her car, her sapphire eyes narrowed before they widened in concern..

"What happened?" She asked, walking over towards the small fence that separates their front yards.

"Lost a game of chicken to car." Rayla replies, taking the house key that her Grandmother offered.

"Go inside and get some rest, dear," Her grandmother commented before turning her gold amber eyes towards her neighbor. "Rayla shoved a man out of the way of a car, taking the hit herself. Thankfully, she sustained only minor injuries."

"Where did this happen?" The other woman's blue eyes narrowed when the older woman sighed. "That damned corner, I'm going to burn that company to the ground. I swear to god."

Shea chuckles. "Let me know when you decide, I would like front row seats."

The other woman smiles. "Good thing i have your number than. I hope Rayla gets better soon."

"Thank you, Kasai. Your concern is appreciated." Shea replies as her neighbor heads back towards her own door as she does the same.

Before going inside her own home, Shea pauses when she hears Kasai shout.

"What have I told you about using your brothers to cook breakfast? Use a damn skillet!"

X x X

A tapping at her window caught Rayla's attention, looking up from her computer, she smiles when she sees the mismatched eyes and two toned hair of Shoto Todoroki standing in her window. Instead of getting up, she rolls herself towards the window, getting the attention of her cat who was sleeping on her bed.

"You can always use the front door, you know." She states after opening the window and sat back in her chair.

Shoto shrugs. "I would, but your grandmother scares me."

She snorts in amusement. "Oh, please, as long as you don't get on her bad side, she's harmless."

He looked skeptical. "She turns into a wolf that's nearly the size of a bear, Rayla."

"Yeah, you got a point there," She raises an eyebrow as she catches the familiar scent of maple and brown sugar bacon. "Why do you smell like bacon and eggs?"

Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees her black cat tasting the air and giving off a chirping meowing noise, it's green eyes sparkling.

"Hmm? Oh, that was Natsuo's idea, Toya was all for it of course, I got pulled into it," He replies resting his arms on the window seal. "Now, what's this I hear about you getting hit by a car?"

"Your aunt sold me out, huh?" Rayla watched as her cat hops off the bed, onto the window seal, and proceeded to rub up against the male, purring with delight at the smell.

"When you didn't come home last night, I figured you were babysitting the rugrats," His left eye closes when the large cat nuzzles his cheek. "Yes, hello to you as well, Loki."

"I babysit the twins on the weekends." She points out.

"Oh, so what exactly happened?" He asks, scratching the cat under the chin.

Rayla decides to forgo telling him that she had seen All Might at the mini-mart, only to mentally facepalm upon remembering that she had already told Izuku the abridged version of her meeting the Number 1 hero. The kid was All Might's biggest fan, it felt only right to tell him at the time.

She mentally shakes her head before speaking. "After dropping off the twins, I dropped by a Mini-mart to get something to drink before taking the long way home."

Shoto tilted his head. "How did you get hit by a car then?"

"I'm getting to that," She replies. "You sure you don't want to come inside?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, alright."

As she rolls her chair back to the desk, she gets up and heads towards her bedroom door only to turn around to witness Todoroki climb through her open window and land gracelessly on the floor with an 'oof'.

"Are you kidding me, I-"

"Everything ok in there?" Came Shea's slightly muffled voice.

Rayla glares at Shoto before replying. "Yeah, it's just Loki bouncing off the walls again."

Loki glares at her through narrowed green eyes before hopping onto the bed where Shoto now sits.

"No playing with the cat until you fully recover."

"Yes, grandma."

There was a solid minute of silence before Shoto speak again. "You were saying?"

She rolls her eyes, resisting the urge to throw something at him before continuing what had happened leading up to the accident, leaving out the part where she had known the person she had shoved.

"I now have an excuse not to run the Mile on Monday." She finishes with a smirk.

"With your Quirk, you can easily run it within five minutes." Shoto pointed out.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I want to."

The other teen simply snorted while petting the purring cat that was pressed up again his left side.

"Little traitor." Rayla growls with no real anger.

Loki's only response was an ear flick and more purring.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" Shoto asked.

"Other then resting? Nope, I'm gonna see if I can convince Shea to at least let me assist Mr. Sinclair tomorrow at the Vet Clinic."

"I thought it was an adoption center."

"It's both and it's funded by Scarlet Shield." Her eyes lit up at the mention of the Heroine.

Shoto smiles a little, glancing over at one of the posters of said Heroine, she was one of Rayla's favorite heros, second only to All Might of course.

"Well, that does explain why it's called the Scarlet Shield Adoption Cent-" Rayla cuts him off by letting out a loud sneeze.

"God, fuck, that hurt!" She gasps, gripping her side and nearly doubling over. "Pretty sure, i just pushed my recovery time with that." Her fangs were bared while grimacing.

Shoto rushed over and lightly places his right hand against her ribs, worry written all over his face.

"C'mon, sit on the bed." He gently urges, helping her off the chair and towards the bed, where he sits her down on the edge, keeping his hand lightly pressed against her side while he takes a seat beside her.

He freezes but keeps his hand on Rayla's side when the bedroom door opens to reveal Grandma Shea standing in the doorway. Her golden filled with concern and worry as well as confusion wondering why there was a boy in her granddaughter's room.

"Oh, hi, Grandma," Rayla comments with a pained grin. "What brings you here? Oh, and Shoto is here! Yay!"

Despite the jokes, Shea could tell that Rayla was hurting. "Given the situation, I'm going to overlook the fact that you have a boy in your room without my knowledge."

Rayla and Shoto shared a look, relieved that they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Please step aside, young Todoroki." Shea requests upon approaching the teens.

Shoto silently steps aside, giving Shea room in order to check on her Granddaughter. He watches as the woman sits down in the same spot he had recently occupied, he bites back a sympathetic wince when Rayla hisses softly in pain and flinches away from the lightly probing fingers.

"I see," Shea confirms before looking over at Shoto. "I need to make a call, please keep icing her ribs."

He nods silently and returns to Rayla's side, lightly pressing his hand back to her ribs.

Rayla's sighs softly and closes her eyes, missing the smile on her friend's face.

X x X

His hand still on Rayla's ribs, Shoto glances towards the door that was ajar when he hears another voice 15 minutes after Shea had left to make a phone call.

"Do you always let boys sneak into your Granddaughter's room?" There was an amused note in the other woman's voice.

"Under normal conditions, no. However, I'm willing to let it slide this one time." Came Shea's reply.

Rayla's soft giggle drew Shoto's attention, his friend was laying on her stomach, having found the position more comfortable.

"I'd say we're getting off scot-free, but that would be a lie."

He snorts in amusement, his smile reaching his eyes.

The door is pushed open a moment later, giving Shoto a view of the new house guest; she was a tad shorter than Shea which wasn't saying much as Rayla's grandmother was barely five foot. Rayla had joked if there ever was going to be another LOTR's esque type movie, Shea could play a Hobbit or Dwarf. Fighting back to urge to laugh, he continues to analyze the other elderly woman standing beside Shea.

Her gray hair was tied in a tight fishnet bun and like Shea, had a no nonsense face despite her soft features.

She takes one look at the pair before turning her gaze on Shea. "You were saying?"

"Uh…" Shoto starts.

"It was my choice to lie down," Rayla cuts in, coming to his defense. "A lot more comfortable then sitting up."

"Young Todoroki maybe a teenage boy, Chiyo, but I trust him," Shea replies. "Especially alone with my granddaughter."

"Mainly because she can beat your ass with one hand." Rayla replies, making Shoto giggle snort.

"I heard that, young lady," Shea commented with a raised eyebrow. "I'll bring the swear jar by later. Swearing in Sign also counts."

Rayla huffs as Shoto shakes his head, he never thought to ask why she had learned Sign language, considering she mainly used to silently curse without getting caught.

"I'll take it from here, young man." The smaller elderly woman comments as she approaches the bed.

He nods before getting ip from the bed and standing beside Shea.

"We'll leave you to your work." Shea gently tugs on Shoto's shirt, indicating that they should leave the room.

X x X

"I… should probably get going." Shoto comments, feeling like he has overstayed his welcome. He looks over at the older woman who was currently drinking some tea.

"Of course, I'll let Rayla," She watches him walk towards the door. "Oh, and, Shoto?"

He pauses in the open doorway, turning around and meeting Shea's golden gaze.

"You're always welcome here, just try to use the front door from now on."

"Yes, Ma'am." He all but runs out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

Shea chuckles softly, taking another sip of her tea.

"Still scaring teenagers, I see." Chiyo comments with an amused smile as she waddles into the kitchen/dining room.

"Someone has to keep them on their toes," Shea puts her tea down. "How is she doing?"

"She'll be out for a while and will likely have to miss a day or two of school."

Shea chuckles. "I doubt she'll be too broken hearted over it."


	4. Chapter 4

**((A/N: Due to my computer's stupid need to update, I haven't been able to write further chapters. I will update this week but not the next, I will be busy writing up more chapters. Read, enjoy, review.))  
**

Kathryn looked up from the book she had been sucked into to see Toshinori's thin frame filling the open door. She raised an eyebrow unsure what to make of what she was seeing, he was covered from head to toe in dirt.

"W-What happened, why are you covered in dirt?" She sets the book down and removes her reading glasses before going over to him with an amused expression on her face.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Toshinori coughs as she shuts the door and removes his shoes.

"Dramatic entrance?" She ventures with a smile. "A dramatic entrance that ends with you fighting a dust devil?"

"Kathryn." He sighs.

"Ok, I'll stop," She chuckles. "Let's go to the back porch and remove the dirt from your mane before you shower."

He gives her a lopsided smiles as he follows her to the back porch, catching the attention of their neighbor's three horses and one donkey as the side door opens. The white and gray Burrow starts braying excitedly at the sight of Toshinori and Kathryn stepping onto the back porch of their one story esque farm house. The perks of living 30 minutes outside city limits was that their neighbors were few and far between, so a certain man could strut around in his hero form without alerting said neighbors, only the animals knew Toshinori's secret.

"Hersh is happy to see you." Kathryn chuckles.

"Not sure why I only petted him once." Toshinori replies, bending over the railing.

"You also fed him a corn husk," She points out. "Depending on the Donkey, they can act like big dogs."

"Your farm girl is showing, dear." He teases.

"Keep that to yourself, I have a reputation to uphold," She comments through narrowed playful eyes. "Close your eyes and mouth."

He chuckles softly before doing as asked, he remains still as she combs through his hair, ridding it of dirt and small pebbles. He always enjoyed the feel of her hands in his hair, nails lightly scraping along his scalp.

"There you go, your hair is now dirt free," She smiles taking a step back.

"Thank you, dear." He replies, straightening up and turning around to wrap his spindly arms around her waist.

She stands on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his chin. "C'mon, stud. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Sounds like a plan." He replies with a grin.

Before she could register the meaning behind that grin, Toshinori shifts into his hero form and gathers her into his burly arms, bridle style.

"Ah! Toshi, what are you doing?!" He simply grins as he walks towards the large above ground pool. "Oh, don't you dare! I meant the shower!"

He tightens his grip when she tries to escape, his blue eyes glowing with mischief. "I like this idea better." Standing at the edge of the deck, he grins down at his wife before tossing her in.

"YOU'RE SO SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!" She shrieks before hitting the surface of the water.

He simply lets out his signature laugh before jumping in after her, sending up a torrent of water in the process, this didn't phase the horses or the donkey in the slightest, seemingly used to this kind of behavior.

As Kathyrn breaks the surface, she makes a b-line for the reinforced edge of the pool, her blue-black hair plastered to her head.

"S-So sleeping on the couch tonight. No snu-snu for you!" She threatens, gray green eyes now glowing ruby red.

Burly well muscled arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a large broad chest before she could climb out of the pool.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" All Might rumbles. "Deny me my right to hold and love my wife?"

She huffs through her nose before turning around in his hold, her eyes going back to their original green gray color as she meets his glowing blue eyes.

"You're lucky you're endearing and look hot soaking wet." Thanks to his white shirt, she could see every single muscle he possessed.

Somehow his bangs managed to stay in their upright V formation, lucky bastard.

All Might continued to grin, his eyes looking her up and down. Shame she wasn't wearing a white shirt, he simply enjoyed the sight of her lithe toned form.

Kathryn shakes her head at his goofy signature grin. "You are insufferable."

Still grinning, he grasps her waist, lifts her up, and sets her on the edge of the pool. He proceeds to lean forward, placing his arms hands on either side of her, all but trapping her there.

"You knew that when you married me."

She snorts in annoyed amusement, before palming his face and pushing him out of her personal space before getting him out of the pool and onto the desk, where she proceeds to the to remove her socks and squeeze the pool water out of her hair, ignoring Toshinori as he joins her on the deck.

"You should probably change back, I don't want you pushing your limits when you don't need to." She comments as he stands behind her.

"No need to worry, my dear," He rumbles, blue eyes seeming to glow. "Today was relatively slow in terms of villainous activity. I have at least two hours left in this form."

She pauses in wringing out her hair, eyes scanning around for any possible escape route.

As if sensing her intentions, All Might grabs and hoists her over his shoulder.

"Toshi, I have legs, put me down!" She exclaims, kicking her feet.

"Oh, I am well aware of what you'll try to do if I put you down," He replies while sauntering over to a set of french doors. "And I have no desire to chase you down when I can use my time and energy doing something fun."

"Yeah, ok." She sighs, resigned to her fate. She was simply being dramatic while being all for the idea.

Chuckling, he throws open the french doors and heads inside, bypassing the large bed and heading straight for the bathroom.

**X x X**

"I never blamed you, you know that, right?"

Kathryn glances over at her husband who was back in his true form, dry and fully clothed. He was looking at her with soft blue eyes, he had clearly seen her looking at his scar while they were getting dressed. She exhales through her nose and looks away.

"You don't, but I do. I made the mistake of letting my guard down and that bastard capitalized on it," She looks down at her open right hand, she could still feel the crunch of bone as her special move connected with his left side. "And because of that… we both ended up paying the price."

Hearing her voice break, Toshinori pulls her into an embrace, one lanky arm holds her close while the other hand strokes her hair. "It wasn't your fault, he took control of your mind by manipulating your quirk, turning it against you."

Kathryn closes her eyes in an attempt to prevent the tears from falling as she gripped the back of his shirt. His screams still haunted her dreams as did the look of horror in his blue eyes as she attacked on All For One's behalf, striking the blow that nearly killed him.

"C'mon," He murmurs into her hair. "Let's return to the living room, I have great news."

**X x X**

"Wait, let me get this straight, for the last week in a half you've been stalking a teenage girl?" Kathryn stated, pinching the bridge of her nose as they rested on the large couch.

Toshinori sighed, running his large bony hand through his hair. "No, nothing as nefarious as that. We simply happened to be in the same area at the same time."

She gave him a look. "Both times?"

"The first time I was simply passing by when I saw her comforting a child at the Vet Clinic." He replies.

"And the second time?"

"I was at the mall." He sounded sheepish.

She closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose, she could feel a headache coming and it didn't have anything to do with her condition. "What were doing at the mall if you weren't stalking a teenage girl?"

"I wasn't-" He took notice of the amused look and realized that she was only messing with him. "Stop it."

There's a small smirk on her face "Make me."

"Will you let me explain myself, please?" He huffs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course," She chuckles. "You're so easy to mess with, love." She gives his arm a little pat.

He manages a small smile of his own before shifting, so he was resting his back against her chest, eyes closing as she runs her fingers through his hair. "I was looking for a few ideas for our anniversary. That's why I was at the mall."

Kathryn buries her face in his unruly yet soft hair to muffle her laughter.

"What?" He asks, looking up at her, a curious brow raised.

"Our anniversary is in February," She points out. "October just started."

"I know, like I said, I was looking for ideas." He replies through slightly narrowed eyes.

"Ah, my mistake," She nuzzles into his hair again. "So what did Rayla do that made you certain of your choice?"

**X x X**

_Nezu had given Toshinori the pick of the little of Second and Third year students from UA to choose from but he still hasn't made up his mind just yet. There was another he was putting into consideration, he had no clear goal at the moment, he still had time. His original plan in coming to the mall was to avoid the heat of the day, now that he was here he might as well look around for ideas on what to get Kat on their anniversary in February._

_Nothing really comes to mind and becomes distracted when a young girl maybe 13 years old runs by clearly trying to get away from someone. His eyes narrowed in concern as the young girl makes the mistake of running into the bathroom where she is quickly pursued by four older girls._

_He quickly steps forwards going to help the girl only to stop when he realizes there's nothing he could really do as it was a woman's bathroom._

"_Shit." He mutters, knowing he can't really do anything and shifting into his hero form was out of the damn question._

_He grits his teeth in frustration as he scans his surroundings, hoping to find a female security guard that could help. He quickly spotted the familiar long gray hair of Rayla Okami, she was heading at a leisurely pace towards the same bathroom. He holds his breath as she enters said bathroom...his heart sinks when Rayla leaves after ten seconds of being in there._

_Toshinori knows that it's none of Rayla's business as to what was going in that bathroom, however, he couldn't fight back a pang of disappointment at seeing her leave. He runs his hand through his hair wondering what to do next, he has to do a double take upon seeing Rayla coming back holding a fire extinguisher._

_The gray haired girl pauses by the open bathroom door, clearly going over the instructions on how to work the object before going back inside._

_He reaches the bathroom door just in time to hear Rayla's voice._

"_Hey, Skank patrol."_

_Upon hearing the fire extinguisher going off, Toshi couldn't fight back a smile. He moves out of sight moments before Rayla emerges from the bathroom with accosted girl in toe._

"_Are you alright?" Rayla asks._

_The girl nodded before doing several hand gestures, Rayla and Toshi both come to the conclusion that the young girl was mute._

_Rayla pauses for a moment before doing a set of hand gestures of her own, Toshi recognizes one of the gestures as _"you're welcome" _the rest went over his hand due to the speed of the hand movements._

"_C'mon." Rayla says aloud. "Let's find a security guard and call your parents, I'll stay with you until they arrive.."_

_The mute girl nods and signs _"thank you" _before following the gray haired teen, unknowingly leaving a proud Toshinori behind watching their departcher._

**X x X**

"You're positive she's the one you want to choose?" Kathryn asks, looking down at Toshinori.

"I'm more then certain she's the right choice," He replies with utmost confidence. "I'm positive that if we hadn't met in the mini-mart, she still would have pushed me out of the way of getting hit."

Seeing the sheer determination on her husband's gaunt fact, Kathryn knew that he had made up his mind about the girl.

"Well," She reaches over, laying her hand on his larger one, their fingers interlocking. "Whatever you decide, you have my support."

Toshinori smiles, his sunken eyes softening. "I always do."

**X x X**

Toshinori quickly hit a roadblock as Kathryn pointed out the following day, wasn't just locating Rayla but her Grandmother. She would without a doubt want to be involved in some way with Toshi's plans.

He sighs softly, running his hands through his after getting out of the shower and was fully dressed.

"Hey, Hon?" Kathryn called from the kitchen.

"Yes?" He calls back as he leaves the bedroom and enters the kitchen.

He finds his wife at the kitchen table on the laptop they shared, wearing her red rimmed reading glasses again.

"You haven't warn those in quite some time." He observes, tilting his head as he joins her.

"Oh, you like my sexy nerd glasses?" She smirks, glancing up at him.

He chuckles. "I do, however, I don't think that's why you called me out here."

She gently pushes him with an amused snort. "Yeah, alright. Do you remember the pro-hero Nightfall?"

He scratches his head. "Somewhat, I do know that she retired years ago and would have been the Number ten hero had she not chosen to retire. That, and she built, owns, and still runs Nightfall Inc. Hero Agency." He gives Kathryn a curious look, unsure what this had to do with Rayla. "Why do you ask?"

Kathryn smirked a little as she pulls up an image on the laptop. "Take a look."

Eyes narrowed, he looks down at the screen. His eyes immediately widens and his jaw drops and for a moment he thinks he sees Rayla when in reality he was seeing a younger looking Shea Okami. She was smirking triumphantly at the camera while in the background there was a burly shirtless gentlemen with short white hair flexing.

"Shit…"

That's why the name Okami sounded so familiar… Rayla's Grandmother was Nightfall, a hero who had been a force to be reckoned with in her time and despite being retired she still held the same formidable air to her.

"Yep," Kathryn agrees, sitting back in her chair. "I would advise speaking to Shea first before speaking with Rayla, otherwise I might not be able to save you if she decides to drop kick you into the sun."

He runs his hand through his hair again, he had hoped to avoid getting the older woman involved in this, however, it would appear that he had no other choice.

"Is there contact information?" He asks, pulling out his cell.

"Let me check," Kathryn comments while scrolling down. "Yep, there it is."

Squinting down at the contact information, he makes the calls. He clears his throat as someone picks up on the third ring.

"Greetings, this is Toshinori Yagi, All Might's representative. Do you know if Nightfall is in today?" He smirks as Kathryn swats his hand away as he plays with her hair. "Hmm? Oh, wonderful. Would she be willing to meet today?"

**X x X**

"Are you going to be ok going in there alone?" Kathryn asks, unable to fight back the shit eating grin on her face. "She might trigger a war flashback."

Toshinori didn't bother with a retort, he was a little preoccupied at the moment, messing with his tie in an almost nervous manner.

"Hey," Her tone softens as she shifts around and fixes his tie. "There is no reason to be nervous, think of this as a business proposition."

"It's only a business proposition if both sides benefit," He counters, sighing through his nose, gaze shadowed. "I'm asking this woman, a former pro if I can pass on the mantle One For All to her Granddaughter and fight my battles when i will no longer be able to."

Kathryn flicks his ear, making his wince in surprise; taken aback by the look in her gray green eyes. He could just make out the annoyance but there was another emotion that he couldn't quite decipher.

"Toshinori Yagi, you listen to me right now. Nightfall will understand the risks, being a former pro herself. Yes, Rayla will have to continue your fight but it will be worth it," The annoyance in her eyes and tone soften as she rests her hand on the side of her husbands thin face, her thumb stroking a sharp cheekbone. "She will have you to teach and guide her and you will have me, as always standing beside you."

Toshinori closes his eyes, leaning into her touch, he still couldn't understand what he ever did to deserve someone like Kathryn Snow,..

Eyes soften, Kathryn leans forward and tenderly kisses his forehead.

"Go get 'em, stud," She smiles. "Plus Ultra style."

**X x X**

Toshinori was greeted in the lobby of Nightfall Inc. by a familiar sight, it was the same gentlemen from the photo; wearing a white shirt and black slacks, only he was older and had a shaved head, he was just as burly as he was in the photo. He couldn't help but be reminded of a bear as he looked the other up and down.

"Lady Nightfall will see you now." He rasped, there was a slight rattle to his voice which caught Toshinori off guard.

He gives the Bear Man a small nod before following the large man deeper into the marble floor lobby, towards an elevator.

"H-Hold the doors, please!" A young voice called.

The bear places a large hand on one of the sides of the elevator door, preventing them from shutting, allowing a teenage girl, most likely an intern to come inside, she was holding a few folders in her arms..

Toshinori blinks at her appearance, it was the striking cherry red hair and bushy red tail that drew his attention.

"Thank you, sir." The young girl pants as the doors close.

"You're welcome, Fawkes." Bear Man rumbles.

Fawkes smiles before noticing the skinny and tall blond man. "Oh! Hi, are you new here?"

He blinks at her in slight confusion before smiling softly. "No, I'm here for a meeting with Nightfall."

Her light orange eyes widen. "Really? I've met her a few times. She's kind of intimidating at first but once you get to know her, she's actually really cool."

"I'll take that into account, thank you." He replies.

She beamed at him before stepping out of the elevator when they open a few moments later. "Well, this is my floor, good luck with your meeting. I-I better get this to Granite, bye!"

"She's a good kid," Toshinori jumps slightly, swallowing a bit of blood when Bear man speaks again. "A bit of a klutz but a good kid."

**X x X**

Once out of the Elevator, Toshinori followed Bear Man towards a large wooden door at the end of the hall. There were a few people there, either talking to another or looking over paperwork. One or two gave Bear Man a respectful nod while giving the skinny blond newcomer a curious look, other then that they paid him no mind.

Upon reaching the large door, Bear Man knocked twice before pushing the door open and stepping inside, holding said door open for Toshi to enter.

Toshinori's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw that the desk was empty, didn't Bear Man say that Shea was waiting for him?

"Thank you, Frances. You may leave." A familiar voice off to the left commented.

Toshinori thanked Bear Man- Frances with a small nod of his head, once which was returned in kind before his shadowed gaze turned to where the voice had originated, easily spotting the older man standing with her back to them while she looked over the contents of the shelves.

Shea Okami was wearing a light gray pants suit with a white collar, looking ever the professional.

"Yes, Ma'am." Frances rumbles and bows his head as he makes his way back towards the door.

Toshinori opened his mouth to speak when he hears the sound of clothing being removed. His eyes narrow as he looks over his shoulder and gaps while he watches while Frances removes his shirt! He only catches a brief glimpse of how ripped the man was before the doors close.

Hearing Shea sigh catches his attention. "That is the longest he's managed to keep his shirt on."

He blinks. :"Does he do this often?"

"All the time," She replies, checking the contents of a binder. "However, the only shirt he'll wear without removing are tank tops."

He raises an eyebrow but decides not to comment by remaining silent.

Shea closes the binder and places it in an empty slot on the shelf before returning to her desk.

"Please, take a seat," She gestures towards the seat in front of the desk.

He gives her a small nod before walking over and takes a seat in front of the large desk.

She sits down a moment later, brushes something off the surface before looking at him with warm gold eyes and says.

"So, how may I help you, All Might?"


	5. Chapter 5

**((A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'll try to get things back on track now that everything has settled down on my end.))**

The startled almost strangled noise that Toshinori makes quickly turns into a coughing hit. Tasting blood, he takes out the small package of tissues kathryn had given him prior to leaving the car.

Concerned, Shea pours him a glass of water and slides it over to him, quietly waiting for the fit to subside, she hadn't meant for that to happen.

"D-Did Rayla-" He wheezes, taking a drink from the offered glass of water.

"No, Rayla didn't divulge that to me. I've known for a while," She than taps her nose at the confused look he gives her. "Your appearance may have changed but your scent has not."

"The Hospital, you've known who I was since the hospital." He rasps once his hit subsides.

She nods once. "Yes, and as a former pro, i understand the need for secrecy."

He coughs into his hand, thankfully there is a lack of blood this time. "Thank you for that."

She gives him a small grandmotherly smile before clasping her hands together, places them on her desk, and leans forward slightly.

"Shall we try this again? She asks with a slight chuckle. "How may I help you?"

"It's about Rayla actually."

The shift in her posture changes in an instant, once more he's reminded of Gran Torino; going from a gentle natured elder to someone you'd regret crossing. It takes every ounce of will he possessed not to look away from Nightfall/Shea's harden golden gaze as she asks, her tone just as hard as her gaze. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw something in her eyes, something lurking just beneath the surface.

"What do you want with Rayla?" She sits back in her chair, gaze unwavering.

He swallows and clears his suddenly dry throat, he has to resist the urge to fiddle with his tie, wondering how he should go about defusing the situation.

"There's something I wish to speak to her about," He replies, voice steady. "However, I'd rather not continue this with so many eyes and ears around."

Shea's expression was difficult to decipher and after a long tense moment, she silently pulls out a piece of paper, a pencil, and proceeds to write something down on it before sliding it across the desk towards Toshinori.

"My home address," She states after he takes the folded piece of paper. "What time should I expect you?"

He blinks and stammers. "O-oh, um, does seven-seven thirty work for you?"

Her hardened expression softens slightly as she replies. "That will work perfectly."

She then pushes her back from the desk so she could stand and hold out her hand.

Coughing slightly, he stands as well, completely dwarfing her with his greater height and does so again when he reaches out to take her hand in order to shake it.

**X x X**

Kathryn leans against the car while listening to her messages on her phone, waiting for Toshinori to finish the meeting with Nightfall. She glances over her shoulder at the sound of familiar footfalls reaches his ears. She smiles, eyes softening at her the sight of her husband making his way towards the car.

She pockets her phone once she finished listening to her messages and smirks a little. "You made it out alive."

"Barely," Toshinori replies with a small chuckle. "I accidentally triggered a war flashback."

Her shoulders shake as she tries not to laugh, "H-How?"

"I mentioned Rayla and her demeanor changed entirely." He explains, getting into the car.

She follows his lead. "Ah, you triggered Mama Bear mode."

"Thankfully, it didn't hinder my chances at being able to speak to Rayla." He holds up a piece of paper.

She quirks an eyebrow. "Care to share with the class?"

"It's their home address."

"Need back up?" She's only half serious of course, knowing full well that Toshinori could hold his own.

He gives her an amused look before unfolding the piece of paper with the address written down.

"What time will she be expecting you?" She asks going to put the key in the ignition only to drop them when she hisses through her teeth, the heel of her hand shooting up pressing against her eye as white hot pain in the form of a migraine tears through her, instantly feeling the urge to retch.

"Kathryn!" He reaches out to comfort and help her through it as she scrambles out of the car and into some bushes.

He races after her, worry gripping him as he sees her emptying the contents of her stomach. Her throwing up doesn't happen often, however, it was still difficult to watch when it does happen. He kneels down beside her, one hand rubbing her back in a comforting manner while his other hand keeps her hair out of the line of fire.

After emptying her stomach, Kathryn coughs once then spits. "Ugh, damnit."

He continues to rub her back for another minute before helping her to her feet and taking her back to the car. He helps her into the passenger seat before walking around the car to take the driver's seat.

Glancing over at her as she puts on sunglasses to ease light sensitivity, his eyes are drawn to her trembling hand, something that tends to come along with the damn near crippling headaches. He swallows down the gnawing rage he feels towards All For One for the part he played in his wife's current state.

He mentally shakes his head, turning his attention towards his seat, mainly to adjust it to accommodate his longer legs.

"Ah, what a pair we make." Kathryn dryly comments as Toshinori reaches down to retrieve the key she had dropped.

He gives her a sympathetic smile, said smile softens his shadowed gaze before he turns the key and starts the car. He proceeds to take one of her hands in his own before pulling out of the parking lot.

**X x X**

Turning the car off, Toshinori fires off a quick text to Kathyrn.

_**-Shoot me a text if you need anything.-**_

He pockets his phone as he unfolds himself from the car, why he didn't take the truck was beyond him and proceeds to lock it. Once that was over and one with, he glances around his current surroundings, it was a quaint but cozy little neighborhood rather unassuming considering who lives in said area.

Pocketing his keys, he heads up the walkway leading up to Nightfall's house when his phone vibrates. Pausing just before reaching the steps, he pulls out his phone, eyes softening as a small chuckle escaped him at the text from Kathryn.

**My beautiful Wife: **_Pew. Pew. Sure thing, honey._

Returning his phone to his pocket, his attention is drawn towards the sound of a door opening then closing. He spots a teenage boy with red and white hair taking out the trash. He narrows his eyes, there was something familiar about the boy.

When it hits him, he manages not to cough up blood. That was Endeavour's boy!

He suddenly remembers hearing about Endeavor sending his children to live with their aunt in an undisclosed location being concerned for their safety as being the Number 2 hero he had made plenty of enemies who would gladly use them against the fiery hero.

He continues to watch the youngest Todoroki for a moment longer before heading up the stairs and onto the covered porch.

"You don't disappoint." Nightfall commented, her tone neutral.

Startled, Toshinori coughs up a bit of blood, his blue eyes shooting off to the left where he spots the older woman lounging on a porch swing.

"Please stop doing that." He pants, gripping his chest before taking out a tissue before his cargo pants pocket.

Shea's smile reaches her warm golden gaze as she removes herself from the swing. "Apologizes, rarely do I get the drop on someone who doesn't have exceptional hearing."

"I can understand that, just… don't do to me anymore."

She chuckles. "As you wish," She then gestures towards the door. "Let's head inside."

Toshinori nods before trailing in after her, ducking slightly to avoid bashing his head on the door frame, once inside he closes the door behind him and proceeds to remove his shoes before taking in his new surroundings. It was spacious, welcoming, and warm, a cohesive mix of a western style and japaness style home.

"Would you like something to drink?" Shea offers.

He opens his mouth to speak when a yelp from a thud from a nearby room cuts him off.

"Ok, ow," Comes a familiar voice, it's soon followed by another yelp of surprise. "Ah! Shit! Loki, stop it! Little psycho, I will get the squirt bottle!"

Toshinori looks down at the smaller woman with a raised brow, she just gives him a small smile as if to say 'wait for it'.

"Gotcha! Hey, Grandma? Do you know if there's such a thing as a cat Exorcist? Pretty sure Loki needs one."

A side door ahead of them opens; the first to appear was a clearly amused black cat being held at arm's length. The cat's captor follows shortly, revealing an annoyed Rayla wearing large basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt the words '_I flexed so hard that my sleeves exploded_' printed on it.

Toshinori chuckles softly, making a mental note to find and buy that same shirt. _Kat would certainly get a kick out of it._

Hearing the familiar chuckle, Rayla's irritation with her cat shifts to astonishment when she sees him, not quite registering that he was standing next to her much shorter Grandmother.. She puts the cat down, who saunters off like the sassy little shit that it was.

"All Might, what are-" Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and covers her mouth upon realizing her mistake at having just outing him in front of her Grandmother. "Oh, fuck… I'm so sorry."

Toshinori inwardly sighed, he really hoped that Rayla would get a handle on her foul language.

"Calm yourself, child," Shea comments with a small smile. "I've known since the hospital that this man was All Might." She gives her own nose a little tap to emphasize her point.

"R-Right, why do I keep forgetting that?" She rubs the back of her head.

"Just be mindful about it for next time." All Might adds.

"Will do. Um, would you like something to drink? I was heading towards the kitchen anyway." She catches her Grandmother's eye who gives the tiniest of nods.

"Oh, water or cold tea will be fine." He replies.

"Alrighty." She gives him a small smile before heading into the kitchen, her cat bounding after her.

"She's going to be a moment," Shea comments as the sound of coins being dropped in a glass container reachers their ears. "Swear jar."

"Ah, I see." All Might replies, following the older woman deeper into the house and into the living room.

_Good, hopefully Rayla will get it under control in the near future._

"Eep!" Rayla exclaims from the kitchen, a small thud soon follows.

"Everything ok?" Shea asks, glancing over at All Might who had paused in sitting down in the recliner upon hearing the yelp, looking concerned.

"I'm alright, just dodging an ice cube," Comes the teen's reply. "Loki, don't play with the ice cube," sighs. "Fine, you can play with it until I'm done. That means staying in the kitchen with it!"

The same black cat bolts from the kitchen, chasing after an ice cube it was currently playing with. With another swat, the ice cube goes wide and ends up in the living room, coming to a stop near Toshinori's foot.

He chuckles softly before leaning down to pick up the solidified cube of ice and holds it out for the cat. It gives a soft purring meow as it gives the cube a sniff, licks it once before rubbing against the skinny male's hand.

"Affectionate little thing, aren't you?" He smiles, petting the feline with his free hand.

"Affectionate, but a complete psycho." Rayla comments as she arrives in the living room with two glasses of brewed iced tea, a glass in each hand. Now she understood why her grandmother had suggested making it earlier.

She approaches All Might first, who takes it with his free hand.

"Thank you, Rayla," He holds up the hand with the slightly melting ice cube. "I'll trade you."

"You're welcome." Smiling softly, she plunks the cube from his hand before going over to Shea and giving her grandmother the second glass.

"Thank you, dear." Shea smiles.

Rayla returns her smile before heading back into the kitchen to toss the ice cube and get herself something to drink.

Toshinori's eyes soften at her departure before taking a sip of the tea, pausing when the cat hops into his lap.

"Well, that's a first," Shea comments with an amused smile. "That's the fastest I've seen her warm up to anyone."

"Cat's are a good judge of characters, if they don't like you, they will let you know." Toshinori replies, stroking the cat between the ears, smiling at the loud purring that followed.

"Loki, you brown nose." Rayla huffed upon returning to the living room with a glass of tea of her own.

She sits next to her grandmother on the loveseat that was across from the recliner that All Might was occupying. Instead of sitting in the two seater properly, she decides to sit cross legged much to the amusement of the skinny blond man.

"So… what brings you to our abode?" Rayla asks, getting the ball rolling.

"I came to speak with you." All Might replies, still petting her cat.

Rayla's eyes narrow with confusion and curiosity. "Um, ok. Before we continued with that. I have a side question, how did you find out where I live?"

"That would be my doing." Shea puts in. "He came by the agency, wanting my permission to speak with you. I did so by giving him our address."

"Oh, alright then," The teen replies with a slight shrug before turning her attention back to All Might, looking pensive. "Please continue."

"Given the events of the car accident and what I have witnessed this past week and a half from the Vet and the Mall-"

"I'm sorry, what?" There was a snarl in Shea's tone that catches Rayla and All Might by surprise. "Have you been following my Granddaughter?"

All Might stiffens, causing the cat to hop off his lap, this wasn't how he wanted to start this, like the meeting prior he would need to defuse the situation before it escalated. He opens his mouth to speak, his voice dies in his throat when he sees the claws and this time he sees the creature lurking behind Shea's golden eyes. He grips the arm rests of the recliner, fighting back the urge to run, given Nightfall's reputation, she'd give chase if he ran.

Rayla clears her throat, turning to look at her Grandmother, voice calm and level. "I think we should hear him out first before jumping to conclusions."

After a long tense silence, Shea retracts her claws and leans back in the love seat, though the creature behind her eyes remains, lurking just below the surface.

"Very well." Shea replies in a curt tone.

"Before I continue," All Might starts, giving Rayla a grateful nod for choosing to be the voice of reason. "I would like to clear the air. I was by no means following Rayla, we simply happened to be in the same area around the same time.

Shea relaxes a little more and simply nods.

"Huh, I thought that you." Rayla comments before taking a drink of her tea.

He blinks. "I-I'm sorry?"

"At the mall. I thought I caught your scent, I wasn't sure because of the food and such," Rayla replies, scratching the back of her head. "I take it you saw what happened with the fire extinguisher?"

He smiles and nods while Shea gives her granddaughter a confused look, having heard this for the first time.

Seeing the look on her grandmother's face, Rayla explains what happened and that she had used a fire extinguisher to distract the four girls bullying one that was mute in the girl's bathroom at the Mall.

Shea closes her eyes for a moment, exhaling through her nose, shaking her head.

"What? It's not the craziest thing I've done." Rayla smiles.

"It's certainly up there." The older woman replies.

Toshinori raises an eyebrow, he'd put a pin in that for later, he needed to get to the point of why he was here.

"However," He continues, getting their attention. "It wasn't just the events of the mall or you comforting the child outside the Vet, those were, of course, deciding factors."

The teen could feel the heat of All Might's gaze as their eyes locked.

"It was you pushing me out of the way of the car that finalized my decision."

Her eyes narrowed in slight confusion, unsure where he was going with this, what decision was he talking about?

"I also figure that if we hadn't met the way we did, the result would have been the same. Your body moving before you had a chance to think," His blue eyes seemed to glow as they remained locked with her golden ones. "And it's because of this I deem you worthy of my power, my quirk is yours to inherit."

Dead silence follows All Might's announcement, save for the soft ticking of the clock.

Rayla's eyes widen, her pupils shrinking to pinpricks as she covers her mouth before the part about inheriting his quirk sunk in. Her features swiftly change to that of confusion. She glances over at her grandmother, seeing the same confusion etched on her aged features.

"I-I, uh, I don't understand, All Might," She admits, brushing out of her face. "What do you mean by inherit?"

_How would that even work? Is it like inheriting genes like you'd get from your parents? In a way you do inherit a variation of their quirk. But how would- ow, my head!_

Toshinori chuckles softly, seeing the wheels in her head turning as she tries to figure it out.

"Rest assured, Rayla," He comments, voice calm as ever. "I won't force this on you. It's your choice."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Rayla see Shea shift in her seat. Even All Might notices this but doesn't comment on it.

"There is something both of you should know and it stays between the three of us."

"Of course, All Might," Shea coolly states. "As I said during our meeting, I understand the need for secrecy."

"Y-Yeah, of course," Rayla agrees then shrugs. "Loki is the only one you should worry about, she's quite the chatterbox." That earned the teen a throw pillow to the side of the head, courtesy of Grandma. "I was kidding!"

"Pay attention, this is clearly important." Shea chides her tone firm.

Rayla clears her throat before looking back towards All Might, he had a slightly amused look on his face. "Sorry, please continue."

"This may come as a surprise to you," He warms, tone serious. "But there is nothing natural about my abilities. When I'm asked about my quirk in interviews I always dodge the question."

Rayla had always wondered about that, All Might's jokes had always seemed ill timed and maybe a bit forced.

"People need to believe that I am a natural born hero like the rest of them." His blue eyes rest on Shea for a moment before turning back towards Rayla whose full attention was fully on him.

_Someone clearly need to read more comics, there's tons of fictional heroes who have a huge fan base and don't even have powers. _Rayla muses as one caped animal themed vigilante that comes to mind. _Oh, my god! Shut up and pay attention!_

All Might looks down at the half empty glass of water in his hands as if gathering his thoughts. "I wasn't born with this power, it was passed down to me from another person."

Rayla couldn't be sure, but she's almost certain that she hears All Might's voice break.

"I can do the same to you, I can give you my abilities."

Rayla's heart skips a beat at the intense look in All Might's glowing blue eyes as he once more looks at her, she forces herself not to look away from it.

"That is only the start of my abilities," He sets the glass on the side table and leans forward. "This power is called One For All. It can be passed from one person to another, with each passing, it evolves and grows in strength, it also amplifies the welder's pre-existing power. It's because of this build up of power that allows me to be what I am and save people."

Rayla finally breaks eye contact and looks down at her hands, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all that she heard. She didn't consider herself a hero; she had only been doing the right thing. Comforting the little girl in the parking lot while her family's dog due to old age was being put to sleep. Getting the girl at the mall away from the skank squad, hell, pushing All Might out of the way of the car, she hadn't done all that to be heroic, she had simply done it because it was the right thing to do, simple as that.

"I know this is a lot to take in, I don't expect you to answer right away. I'll give you time to think it over." All Might's voice was soft and completely understanding.

She doesn't speak as she hears All Might get from from the chair and scribble something on a piece of paper. In her peripheral, she sees a folded piece of paper being placed on the end table beside her.

"My number," He explains, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Call or text me when you've made your decision."

She simply nods, not trusting herself to speak.

Toshinori turns to Shea, "I'll take my leave, thank you for having me."

"Of course," Shea replies, getting up. "I'll see you out."

**X x X**

Shea stops him once outside, standing on the porch by putting a hand on his forearm. Toshinori pauses, turning to look at her, quickly noting her expressing. Once more being reminded of his teacher.

"Should Rayla agree to this, I want your word that you will do everything in your power to help her," Shea's voice was steady, her eyes, however, were saying something entirely different. "I'm trusting you with her, with her safety and well being. Please, don't make me regret this."

His eyes soften before lifting his hand and resting it on her shoulder, gently squeezing. "I'll do my best."

Shea's soft smile reaches her golden gaze. "That's all I can ask for. Have a safe journey home."


	6. Chapter 6

"How did it go last night?" Kathryn asks as she joins Toshinori on the couch, a cup of coffee in hand.

"I think it went well, I'm going to give her a couple days to mull it over," Toshinori replies before scooting over to make room. "All I can do now is wait and hope she agrees, because I currently don't have a backup plan."

"It's quite a responsibility, sure," She replies, resting her hand on his larger one. "However, something tells me your potential protege will be able to handle it."

He gives her a soft smile as he rests his head against her shoulder, ever grateful for her support. Still unsure what he ever did to deserve someone like her.

Kathryn's eyes soften for a moment and gives the top of his hair a little kiss, smiling a little when a few strands of his unkempt yet surprisingly soft golden mane tickle her nose.

"Is there any news from your not sister?" He asks after a moment.

She snorts in amusement while reaching up to lightly running her hands through his hair for a brief moment. "Yeah, she blew up my phone was asleep. Apparently, a Great White disabled her motor, mistaking it from whale meat. Managed to get in on film."

Concern grips him, Jordan wasn't known for her self-preservation and tended to take risks that could cost her dearly given her line of work. It would seem that being a marine biologist that specializes in sharks was just as dangerous as hero work.

"Was she able to make it back to port?"

"Not without help, due to the shark totaling her motor she had to send out an SOS. Seal husbando happened to be nearby and towed her back to port," Kathryn lightly scratches Toshinori's scalp, knowing how much he enjoys how it feels. "Her latest text says she's waiting on the results on whether this is a new female, given its size and markings."

"Jordan has a strange attraction to marine life."

She gives him an amused look, pausing the head scratches. "Why? Because her quirk allows her to breathe underwater or that she's married to Selkie and Gang Orca?"

"Both." He gives a soft chuckle, closing his eyes she the head scratches continue.

She glances down when she hears the sigh of contentment, a loving smile reaches her lips before dropping another kiss on his crown. Her hand finds his large hand, once together their fingers intertwine as they always did.

"Thank you," Toshi quietly rasps, lifting his head as his shadowed gaze meets her own. "Thank you for staying beside me after all this time."

Her eyes soften as she leans down to gently kiss forehead. "Always."

**X x X**

Rayla sits by her computer lost in thought while mulling over what All Might had told her last night, she had never given it much thought in becoming a hero. Her focus was aimed towards becoming a vet and turning her back on her family legacy and hero work in general. Would it even be possible to do both? Kasai somehow managed to do both; be a hero and a child defense lawyer. Could she do both as well?

She honestly wasn't sure, she'd have to ask Shoto's aunt how she managed it.

Sighing softly, she leans back in her chair and starts playing with her hair, that only serves as a distraction for a brief moment before she exhales through her nose and gets out of her chair. She felt… she didn't even know how she was feeling, she was uncertain about what her next step should be.

Does she stay the course and continue down the path that would lead to her becoming a Veterinarian or the path that All Might was offering and become his successor? Huffing an irritated sigh, Rayla runs her hands through her, scratching the back of her head.

_Fuck._ She thinks when no answer comes to her.

Growling softly, she leaves her bedroom with Loki as always tailing behind as she walks into the living room.

Movement outside catches her attention, heading over the window, she easily spots Shoto and his aunt getting into the car. At first, she thinks nothing of it then remembers that he visits his mother on the weekends. Rayla didn't know the whole story, only that Shoto's mom was currently residing in a hospital, he didn't like to talk about it which was understandable and she never tried to ask him, it was after all none of her business.

She smiles a little before turning away from the window as she heads into the kitchen to get something to drink. She finds the fridge and grips the handle but doesn't open it, she glances over her shoulder back towards the window again. Even from the kitchen she could hear the car starting then drive off.

Biting her bottom lip, she releases the handle, her mind suddenly made up as she leaves the kitchen, heading for one of the spare bedrooms that served as Shea's office. Heart thundering in her ears, Rayla swallows the lump in her throat as she lightly knocks then opens the door when invited.

She remains silent by the door while watching as Shea goes over some paperwork, rubbing her upper arm, waiting for the older woman to notice she was there.

After a moment, Shea looks up over peering over her spectacles, eyeing Rayla closely. She proceeds to put the paperwork to the side, folds her hands together her fingers intertwining, and places them on the desk.

"Was there something you needed, Rayla?" She calmly asks.

Rayla licks her lips while gathering her courage, she swallows again as she tries to unstick the words she wanted- no needed to stay. The words that would decide her future. "...Would it be possible to see mom today?"

**X x X**

After pulling into a parking spot, Shea turns off the car and glances over at Rayla, she hadn't said a work the entire drive over. She had simply stared out the window, now that they had arrived, the teen appears apprehensive about leaving the car.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Shea asks, tone gentle.

Rayla swallows the lump in her throat as she unbuckles before turning her attention towards her grandmother. "N-No, this is something I feel like I must do alone."

Shea's eyes soften as she gives Rayla a small nod of understanding. "Rayla, whatever you decide, know that i will support you all the way."

Rayla pauses in reaching for the door handle, opens the door, gets out, and shuts it. She takes a moment to compose herself before leaving the parking lot and stepping onto a stone path. She doesn't look down as she walks, if she's going to do this she needs to look straight ahead with her chin held eye, she'd stay the course.

She steps off the path and into the grass to give a tall hooded figure with a ratty scarf room to pass by. Said hooded figure says nothing and simply keeps walking down the path. She steps back onto it then pauses, eyes narrowing when she catches the faint scent of blood and a stronger scent of a lotus coming from the departing figure.

Shaking her head, she continues down the path for another minute or two before she leaves the path. As she slowly approaches her destination, she feels tears prick at the corner of her eyes and she forces herself to swallow as her lower lip quivers slightly before she sits down. She bites her bottom lip, fighting back tears as she looks down at her hands and the small bushel of red lilies clasped there.

Her shoulders shake with barely suppressed tears as she lifts her gaze towards the granite gravestone.

"Hi, mom," Her voice breaks and tears fall while she sets the bouquet of red lilies next to a single fresh red lotus. "I-It's been awhile."

**X x X**

_**Same day - Night 9pm**_

"You can't name the shark Bitch Fish." Toshinori glanced up from the laptop towards Kathryn, she was currently in the middle of a phone call with Jordan and raised a quizzical brow. She notices him looking at her and she rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"No," She pinches the bridge of her nose while leaning against the wall that separates the living room from the dining room. "Regardless of the fact that it chomped your motor the producers will not air your footage if you stick to that name."

He chuckles at the exasperated look on his wife's face, something only Jordan and at times himself were capable of doing.

"BF won't work either! You said the damn thing came out of nowhere. Name it Ghost or something." She looks over at Toshinori who was still watching and gives him a chatterbox gesture with her free hand.

"_A text message is here! A text message is here!"_

"I thought you changed that," Kathryn asks as Toshi grabs his phone that was beside the laptop. "What? Sorry, I was talking to my loving dork of a husband."

She blows him a kiss at the feigned look of offense on his face before checking his phone.

"Yes, you can name the shark Phantom. It will give her an air of mystery," She heads into the kitchen to get something to drink and fight back the urge to repeatedly bash her head into the wall. "Hmm? Oh, I love you too, Jordan. Tell, Selkie and Gang Orca we said hi and give them our love. Bye-Bye."

She hangs up and sighs while pocketing her phone and pouring juice into separate glasses, one for herself and one for Toshi. "God, help me. I love her like a sister but she drives me nuts, I almost feel sorry for Selkie and Orca."

She returns to the living room with glasses in hand and sits beside her husband who was currently looking at his phone. She sets one of the glasses down beside him, hoping he would drink it, it was one of the few liquids aside from water that he could drink without upsetting his stomach. When he didn't take it, she lifts her gaze to his face and sees several emotions etched across his gaunt face; the strongest being shock and relief.

"Toshi?"

His smile lights up his eyes as he shows her what is on his phone.

**_[It's Rayla. I accept.]_**

"Thank god. I did not have a plan B if she had declined." Toshinori sighs, leaning back into the couch.

Kathryn lightly pats his hand before glancing down at the computer screen, it was a partially written document, however, it was the title that caught her attention. "American Dream Plan? You are the biggest dork I know. You might as well call it How to kill a Teenager; Chuck Norris' training program."

Toshi looks up from his phone, eyes slightly narrowed and actually give it some thought!

"Don't jump the shark." She warns then facepalms, releasing what she just said.

"Now who's the dork." Toshi teases with a small grin.

She gives him a half-hearted glare. "See what Rayla's capabilities are before tossing her in the deep end is what I meant to say."

"What do you suggest?" He asks, putting his phone down.

"See where she stands in terms of combat and athletic ability. Once you know that, you can go from there."

He leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Why aren't you the one teaching at UA this year? You'd be so much better at than me."

Kathryn's eyes soften as she reaches up, and places her hand on the side of his head and lightly pats his face. "I'm not gonna lie, I've been thinking about it. If only to make sure you don't make an ass out of yourself."

He sighs through his nose but doesn't comment, simply content with resting against her shoulder. Smiling softly when she kisses his temple before carding her fingers through his hair. If he had the ability, Toshi was more then certain he'd be purring.

"Ready to go to bed?" Kathryn asks and right on cue, he yawns.

"I'm content with sleeping right here," He replies, nuzzling her shoulder. "Snuggled against you."

"We tried that once, you almost broke your nose." She points out.

"Ok," He sighs, yawning again. "I'll join you in a moment."

"Alright, love you." She gives him a quick kiss before leaving the living room.

Toshinori smiles as he watches her go before turning his attention back towards the laptop. Unfortunately, he had hit a roadblock while writing it, using Kat's advice would certainly come in handy. Saving what he currently has written, he turns off the computer, retrieves his phone, and pulls up a number to fire off a quick text.

_**[Shea, I want to run something by you. May I come over tomorrow?]**_

**X x X**

Shea smirks a little as she invites Toshinori inside upon his arrival at the 9:30 the next morning. "You certainly enjoy being on time."

"I do have a reputation to uphold." He replies, ducking his head to avoid hitting the beam.

"Rayla nearly has the training room-"

"Move your furry butt, Loki," Rayla demands, clearly annoyed. "I don't want to drop the mat on you."

"Mrreow!" Tinkle of a bell.

"I can't play with you right now," Another tinkle of a bell. "No, move, Loki. We'll play later, I'm busy right now."

"Mrreow!"

"Oh, my god! Fine!"

Shea and Toshinori watch as a small fuzzy purple and white cat toy flies out of a room ahead of them and lands in the living room with Loki in hot pursuit.

"I should have named you Bane." Came Rayla's annoyed huff before a loud 'thump' reaches them followed by a brief sound of shuffling around then she calls out. "It's ready, Grandma!"

"Thank you, honey. We'll be there in a moment." Shea replies.

"Alright th- wait… whose we?" Rayla soon emerges from the same room the cat toy had come flying out. Her eyes widen upon seeing Thin Might standing next to her grandmother, dwarfing her with his considerable height. "O-Oh, hi, All Might. I didn't expect you to see you so soon."

She was wearing gray sweatpants, dark blue tank top, and socks that were clearly All Might themed if the coloring was anything to go by.

"Yes, well. Before I start training you, i wish to see where you stand skills wise, in terms of athletic and combat ability." He replies.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a second, train? As in, you training me. Here?" Rayla felt a bit uneasy about that. She was excited she would be training with All Might, however, it would be difficult to explain to the neighbors while a skinny blond man kept showing up. Or worse, explain why there was a Rayla shaped hole in the side of the house because she failed to dodge a punch or something.

"No, I already have a place in mind for training," All Might replies. "And for future reference, when I'm in this form while in public please refer to me by my civilian name; Toshinori Yagi."

"O-Ok, good. I was just about to ask as to not blow your cover by accident." Rayla replies with a small smile as she crosses her arms, her well muscled arms being more apparent.

"Much appreciated, young Okami," he then gestures towards the training room. "Would you mind showing me your capabilities?"

The girl swallows, feeling suddenly nervous as she scratches the back of her head. "Um, yeah, s-sure."

"There's no need to feel nervous," He states, trying to reassure her with a small smile. "I simply wish to see your abilities so I know where to start."

"Don't feel the need to hold back," Shea adds as she follows the pair into the spacious training area. "I've seen you kick water bottles off Midoriya's head before."

"That's quite a feat." All Might praises as he glances around before poofing into his hero form.

If Shea appears startled by this, she doesn't show it. Loki on the hand takes off like a bullet from a gun.

Rayla sneezes a few times due to the smokey steam before admitting. "The first time I tried it, I kinda kicked him in the side of the head."

All Might blinks upon seeing the wolf ears, it had to be part of her quirk, however, it only seemed to appear when she sneezes. "Does your hearing increase when they appear?"

Her right ear moves slightly in the direction of his voice. "Yeah, if you were to go outside while a door or window is open, I'd be able to hear you."

"Rather impressive," He replies before tilting his head. "How tall is Midoriya?"

Rayla shrugs. "I think he's around five-five. I'm five-eight, why do-" Her eyes grow to the size of dinner plates as she stares at him. "If you're asking me to kick a bottle off the top of your head, you are out of your mind."

He chuckles and puts up a hand. "I'm not going to ask you to do that. I would like to see a small demonstration of any combat ability you have."

The sound of cracking knuckles, get their attention as Shea removes her slippers, there's a small smirk on her face as her golden eyes sparkles. All Might and Rayla share the same uneasy look; the tall hero appears to be having some kind of war flash back while the teen wonders if she could make it out of the house before Shea catches her.

"Rayla, get to the center." Shea commands, her sweet grandmotherly persona nowhere to be seen.

Rayla sighs, reigned to her fate. She glances up at All Might while putting up her hair in a loose ponytail.

"Well, it was nice knowing you," She comments as she trudges towards the center like someone about to face the firing squad. "Hope you had a plan B."

Toshinori honestly couldn't tell if Rayla was kidding or not…

**X x X**

"Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost." Kathryn asks as Toshi trudges through the door, around 3:30.

"I've confirmed it. Shea Okami is Gran Torino's female counterpart." He replies before plopping on the couch with a weary sigh.

Kathryn giggle snorts as she shakes her head before noticing that Toshi was lightly rubbing his old scar through his shirt, she averts her gaze as she swallows thickly before speaking again.

"Take off your shirt," He starts looking over at her as she moves from her spot by the counter. "I'll get the cream."

He pauses and looks down, realizing what he was doing. He clenches his jaw and exhales through her nose. He doesn't take off his shirt right away, waiting to wait until Kathryn comes back from the bathroom with the cream for his scar.

Toshinori closes his eyes, a small smile ghosting his lips as he feels her fingers briefly carting through his hair before walking around the couch and see beside him.

"C'mon," She gently commands. "Off with your shirt." She patiently waits for him to remove said shirt as she unscrews the cap and set it on the coffee table.

He sighs through his nose before removing his shirt, placing it in his lap and looks at his hand, saying nothing. He flinches when she applies the cream to his scar, not because she had touched it, it was due to the fact that it was cold.

"Sorry," She murmurs as she applies the ointment. "I'll let it reach room temperature next time."

"It's fine." He waits until she done before putting his shirt back on.

"Have you thought about seeing a healer?" She asks as she screws the cap back on. "At least just enough so you can breathe easier, making it less red and angry."

He shrugs and makes a non-committal noise. Kathryn knows better than to press the issue, she leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek before getting up to return the cream back to the bathroom.

"So how did it go with Rayla?" She asks, turning off the bathroom light and returning to the living room.

"It went pretty well. Her quirk certainly helps with her athletic and combat abilities." There was an amused smile on his face.

"Trade a few punches?"

"No, Shea took care of that. She knows how to keep Rayla on her toes."

She sits beside him and gives him a little nudge. "Trigger any war flashbacks?"

"Eh, a few. Especially when Rayla vaulted over the fence trying to escape her grandmother." He had watched this happen through the living room window, laughing when the teen tried to seek sanctuary with the Todoroki's next door.

"W-what?" Kathryn laughs. "Care to elaborate, hon?"

"I simply wanted to see Rayla's skills in terms of combat and Shea decided to turn it into a full blown training session that ended with the young girl making a break for it by vaulting over the fence in order to seek safety at the neighbor's."

Kathryn bursts into laughter at the visual. "Please tell me you have it on video."

"Unfortunately, I left my phone in the glove compartment so no." He replies with a crooked smile.

She crosses her legs. "Well, you certainly missed an opportunity. Anyway, do you have what you need?"

"Yes, thank you for suggesting to see where she stands in terms of combat and athletic skill."

She just smiles before kissing his temple. "You're most welcome, love."

"Can I have the laptop?" He asks.

"Of course." She gives him a light nudge before getting up and heading towards the kitchen table to gather said computer and sets it infront of him.

He raises an eyebrow upon seeing what his wife had been watching when she had the computer last.

"What is the Cinnamon Challenge?" He asks. "And why were you watching it?"

Kathryn snorts. "Originally, I was looking for homemade Cinnamon roll recipes and somehow I ended up reading about it."

"What is it exactly?"

"You basically eat a spoonful of powdered Cinnamon and hold it as long as you can without drinking anything."

He could only stare at her, dumb founded by just the description. "Why?" Was all he managed to get out.

"I honestly have no idea, but it's pretty funny to watch. And it appears that your little protege has done such a challenge." She leans over and plays the video.

**X x X**

Toshinori sighs, face in his hand as the video finished. He still couldn't understand why anyone would do this, having seen it, he still didn't believe it. Shaking his head, he sees the shit eating grin on his wife's face.

"What?"

"Who does she remind you of?" Her green gray eyes glittering with amusement.

"Like any other teenager who does random shit for fun." He sits back in the chair.

"True, I've watched at least three of her videos that involves some wacky stunt and only one person always comes to mind. You."

Toshinori blinks unsure where Kathryn was going with this.

Kathryn raises an eyebrow. "What? You don't remember doing stupid shit for fun when you were that age?"

"Nothing that comes to mind." He admits with a shrug.

"I do remember you taking David's super-mobile prototype for a spin on a dare." She points out with a grin.

"Yes, the same prototype I wrapped around a pole because I didn't know how to drive!" He counters.

"Yes, and I was the one who taught you how," She smiles, resting a hand on his shoulder, a mischievous grin growing on her lips. "And I do have photo evidence of the mullet phase you and David went through. Oh, that and the stories Gran Torino told me out."

"Please stop, I see your point." He huffs before moving to sit back on the couch, his wife following close behind.

"Would you like some homemade chicken soup as a peace offering?" Kathryn asks, leaning against the arm of the couch.

Toshinori smiles, she always made the best homemade soup, one of the few things he could eat that wouldn't upset his stomach, as long as it wasn't spicy which he knew it wasn't. Kathryn rarely cooked anything spicy.

"I'd like that, thank you." He rasps.

After a quick peck on the cheek, she heads into the kitchen to get him some soup.

He watches her for a moment before turning his attention to the still open laptop where the paused video of Rayla and her friend. He shakes his head, a small smile quirking his lips as he closes the tap and pulls up the document and begins making tweaks, shaping it around the girl's skill set. He briefly glances up when Kathryn returns with a small container of soup and a glass of water.

"Everything coming together?" She asks, setting down his meal.

"Yes, now that I know Rayla's skill set thanks to Shea, the timeline has changed." He takes a sip of water.

She sits down beside him, her own bowl of soup in hand.

"The Entrance Exam is ten months from now. Originally, the timeline estimated she would finish the day before or the day of the Exam." He sits back, small bowl of soup in hand.

"And now?"

"Seven to Eight months if she goes beyond." He honestly hopes that she does, it would give him plenty of time to get her acclimated to One For All.

"Are you going to borrow the car again or you taking Big Red?" Kathryn asks before taking a bite of her soup.

"Big Red," He replies. "That way I can make dump runs once the bed is full." He proceeds to eat a bit of soup, a look of contentment crosses his gaunt features. "This is quite good. Have I told you how much i love your cooking?"

Kathryn chuckles before getting up to get herself something to drink in the kitchen. "Isn't that why you married me?"

Toshi could hear the smile in her voice as he sets the bowl down to add a few more words to the document. "It was one of the reasons."

"Funny. Funny man." She returns to the living room, drink in hand.

He pauses as something comes to mind, spoon in his mouth, he pulls out his cell and pulls up Rayla's number to fire off a quick text.

**[We will begin in three days time at Dagobah Beach. Please bring work out clothes. Get ready to go beyond.] **He, of course would bring the gloves for trash removal.

He sends the text and blinks, hearing a click to his right. Glancing over, he sees Kathryn lowering her phone and stares at the photo she had clearly taken.

He removes the spoon from his mouth. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Yep." She grins.

"Why?"

Seemed like a perfect candid moment to take one." She gives him a small smile.

He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to speak when his phone vibrates. Checking it, he sees it's a reply from Rayla.

**Rayla:** _**[I'll be ready. What time will we start? School gets out at three and it's 15 minutes from the beach.]**_

**Toshinori: **_**[What time to classes start?]**_

**Rayla: **_**[9:30]**_

Kathryn bites her bottom lip as she watches Toshinori type his reply. Biting back a giggle, she raises her phone and readies it to take another photo.

**Toshinori: **_**[Let's meet the day after tomorrow, before school starts. There are a few things I need to go over with you.]**_

**Rayla: **_**[Sounds good, should I still bring work out clothes?]**_

**Toshinori: **_**[That would be wise, yes.]**_

**Rayla: **_**[*Thumbs up emoji* Alright, I'll see you in a few days. ^_^]**_

Toshinori hears another click, he turns just in time to see Kathryn put her phone down, trying to act innocent.

"I'm going to give you a ten second head-start," He softly warns, blue eyes seeming to glow. "Use it well."

Kathryn glances down at her phone then at her husband who had raised an eyebrow at her before swiftly and carefully getting up from the couch and making a run for it.

Toshinori takes his take, mentally counting down while typing a few more items into the document before saving and shutting down the laptop. At eight seconds, he expands into his hero form, a devilish smirk on his face. At ten, he rises to his feet, slowly walks around the coffee table and heads in the direction his wife had run off to.

"I AM HERE!" His voice booms a few moments later as he finds his wife. Kathryn's shriek of laughter soon follows the declaration.

**X x X**

After lightly stroking the gray and white tabby between the ears, Rayla closes the compartment to let the feline sleep off the drug that Mr. Sinclair had administered before the operation. Once the lock was secure, she glances over at at her boss whom was busy going over paperwork, his forked tongue flicking out on occasion. She once tried to count how many times a day it would make an appearance, she lost count more times then she liked to admit.

Like most animal related mutation quirks, recipients would inherit the attributes of the animal they take after, or in some cases the appearance as well. Mr. Sinclair was one such person, his quirk gave him the appearance of a black and tan scaled Rock Python.

Opening another cage to replace the water, Rayla softly cleared her throat. "Mr. Sinclair?"

"Yesss, Rayla?" Another example of his quirk; he hissed slightly when he talks, also a reason why she had lost count of his flickering forked tongue.

"I just thought I'd give you a heads up that I, umm…" Dammit, why didn't she think it through before saying anything?!

"Going to start training for the UA Entrance Exam?" He finishes, glancing up his snake eyes meeting her golden gaze. "Yes, I figured you would. No worries, my dear. My niece will happily take over."

Rayla blinked, well… that was easy, she hadn't expected for things to go so smoothly. "O-oh, um, yeah," She rubs the back of her head. "I just thought I'd let you know ahead of time. I didn't want you to think I would shirk in my duties."

That had honestly sounded better in her head now that she had sound it out loud.

Mr. Sinclair raised an eye ridge. "You have worked here for two years and not once have you neglected your duties," He sets down the paperwork and rests his hands on them. "You are one of the most responsible teenagers I know."

"I don't know about that," She chuckles a little. "Have you seen my Youtube channel?"

"I have," He admits, there's a smile in his voice. "However, I simply chalk it up to teenage stupidity."

Rayla shrugs. "Yeah, pretty much."

He chuckles softly then checks the time. "You better get going before you miss the train."

"Hmm? Oh, crap." She makes sure the last patient has fresh water, locks the compartment before gathering up her things and zips her backpack.

"Have a good day at school tomorrow and good luck, I'll be rooting for you."

Her eyes soften at the old reptile. Note to self to call him that, rude. "Thank you, sir." Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she leaves the Vet Clinic and makes her way to the train station.

Thankfully, she had the wherewithal to change out of her school clothes in the bathroom at the Vet clinic before her shift had started. Last thing she needed was to appear as an easy target for some idiot thug, she was currently wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a rottweiler printed on it.

Glancing down at her phone, she checks to see how much time she had before she risked missing the train, that would be a long walk home. As she pockets her phone, she looks up just in time to walk into him as they round the corner.

"Oh, crap. I'm sorry, that was my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine," Rayla briefly catches a glimpse of green scales and maybe lavender pink eyes, it was difficult to tell with the person's hood up, as said hooded person walks around her and continues walking.

She watches him for a moment before continuing on her own way, she pauses and looks down when her foot strikes something made of metal. Crouching, she picks it up, it was a small curved knife still in its sheath.

_It must have come loose and fell when I bumped into him._

Heaving weapons wasn't out of the ordinary, you needed to be able to protect yourself from before mentioned idiot thugs, considering one couldn't use their quirk without a proper license, which was beyond dumb when it came to self defense.

She turns around, he's a fair distance away. Not that it mattered, she could easily catch up to him.

"Um, sir," She calls once she catches up. "You dropped your Karambit," Thank you Forged in Fire. "When I bumped into you."

The hooded figure stops and turns, giving Rayla a better view of his appearance, his quirk appeared similar to Sinclair's only in this guys case some kind of lizard instead of a snake. His aforementioned lavender pink eyes looks down at the knife lying in her open palm before looking up and meeting his gaze with hers. He appeared surprised and impressed that she knew what kind of blade it was.

"Thank you." He replies before taking the blade from her hand.

Her small smile is genuine. "You're welcome, have a good night."

He gives her a small nod before turning back around and continues on his way.

She watches him for a little bit before checking her phone again. "Oh, crap!" Stuffing her phone back in her pocket she books it the train station. Breaking a law or two in process, whatever, no one saw her doing it.

**X x X**

_These things are heavy enough as it is, why is he even sitting on it?!_ Rayla fumes trying to push a busted fridge and failing, it would be easier if a certain someone would get off it!

"It's pretty comfy up here, how are you doing down there?" All Might asks as though he was talking about the weather.

"Just… peachy." She growls, teeth bared as her claws extend.

She manages to push the thing a few inches before her feet slip and she heads up face first in the sand. Inwardly sighing, she pushes herself back to her feet, dusting herself off as walks around the fridge while All Might all but steps off the damn thing!

"People move these all the time, and most don't have super strength."

Rayla knew just how heavy a fridge was, considering six months ago, the fridge at home had to be replaced and it took Toya, Shoto, and herself to move the damn thing from the house and onto Toya's truck. Then repeated the process with the new one, nearly avoiding a trip to the hospital when the new appliance tried to crush Shoto's foot.

"Alright, but does me trying and failing to move a fridge have to do with anything?" She asks, bending over to shake sand out of her hair.

"You'll do more than simply move a fridge," All Might comments, she straightens just in time to see him leave a small dent just by tapping it once with his knuckles! "You'll clean the beach, restoring its original beauty. In doing so, you'll also be preparing yourself for my quirk. Otherwise your limbs will most likely explode, I'm certain you can handle it given your current physical state, however, I believe it would be better to be safe than sorry."

Rayla scratches the back of her head, that actually made sense. Depending on the quirk, it usually doesn't manifest until age 4 maybe five. Hell, some quirks show up at birth!

_My own quirk didn't manifest until I was eight. _She muses. _And according to Shea, it's still maturing, when I'm sixteen I'll be able- shit! He's still talking!_

Her jaw drops when All Might completely crushes the fridge like it was nothing more than a soda can.

"... These are your steps, Rayla. This is where you start."

_Wow, talk about being inspiring and intimidating at the same time._

Rising to his full height, All Might brushes sand off his pant legs while taking note of young Rayla's posture while she surveys the trash filled beach, she doesn't seem too thrown off by it, possibly a little intimidated but she wasn't back down, it was a good sign.

"Alright," She states, removing a hair tie from her pants pocket and starts putting her hair up. "Let's do this!"

All Might laughs. "Hold your horses, young one. You have school today, remember?"

"Oh, right, duh." She proceeds to remove the ponytail.

"I like your spirit though," He walked over with a few sheets of paper he had printed out. "However, you won't just be moving trash off the beach." He hands her the small bundle and lets her skim through it.

"_How to kill a teenager; Intense workout regimen_?" Rayla reads, looking up at All Might, confused, a little worried, and maybe starting to question her life choices. "What the crap?"

"What?" He takes the paper, reads the title, and sighs a little. "Apologies, this is my wife's doing. Her attempt at being funny."

_Well, that explains the barely concealed smirk on her face this morning. _He shakes his head, handing the pamphlet back to the clearly relieved teenager.

"I also sent a copy of the meal plan to your Grandmother, figured she would want to help and keep you on track when I cannot."

"That's actually a pretty smart idea, as I have fat kid tendencies." Rayla admits with a shrug. She glances up at All Might, noting that his expression hasn't changed. He looked almost frozen, like a computer crashing.

All Might .exe cannot be found.

_Oh, fuck._ She realizes with sudden panic. _I-I think I broke him. I BROKE THE NUMBER ONE HERO AND SYMBOL OF PEACE WITH MY STUPID ATTEMPTS AT BEING FUNNY!_

She gives herself a mental shake before reaching out to touch his hand. "A-All Might, sir. Are you ok?"

Her touch seems to reboot the giant as he blinks and clears his throat. "Y-yes, young Okami. I'm alright. Y-You should get to school."

"Y-Yeah, ok." She gathers her things and heads towards the ramp before she gets out of ear shot, she hears All Might say.

"Fat kid tendencies? What the hell?"

**X x X**

"You look beat." Shoto dryly comments from the open window.

Rayla lifts her head from the pillow and gives him a half-hearted glare. "Thanks, i feel like it. I recently started training for the Entrance Exam."

It was the first week of her training under All Might and she was already sore, she hadn't felt like this since her gymnastics days. She almost missed it, almost.

"Gunning for UA?"

"I'm gonna give it a shot, If I don't make it, I can give Shiketsu High a go. It's been called UA's rival for years," She grits her teeth as she sits up. "What about you?"

"I'm going to give UA a shot as well." There was something in Shoto's heterochromatic gaze that Rayla couldn't quite decipher.

She doesn't question it, instead she asks. "Are Toya and your aunt going to train you?"

"They're both going to help me with my left side, though Aunt Kasai will mainly be teaching me hand to hand." He replies.

Shoto had more control over his right side then his left, fire tended to have a mind of its own, on top of that, he didn't have the same ironclad control his brother and Kasai had with their own fire quirks.

"You'll do fine." She comments with a small smile. "I'm sure Kasai will have a fire extinguisher on stand by just in case."

Shoto simply rolls his eyes. "I'll leave the back door unlocked so you can escape should Shea get a little too intense."

Rayla laughs then winces a little. "Don't, it hurts when I laugh. Ugh."

"Consider that payback from the fire extinguisher comment." He fires back with a smirk.

Rayla made a mental note to throw a pillow at Shoto as soon as the opportunity presented itself.


	7. Bonus: Training and Shenanigans

Rayla knew climbing on the trash wasn't one of her better ideas, however, this might be the only chance she had. She stayed slow while creeping along keeping her steps light, only to grimace when he hand touched something slimy.

_Ew. Ew! So gross!_

She could just make out the tips of All Might's bangs, seeing them brought a smirk to her lips, he hadn't noticed her yet, this might actually work! Once she was close enough, she took a running leap at the giant, arm reared back ready to throw a punch.

She ends up flat on her back, looking up at the sky.

"Nice try, young Rayla," There's an amused note in All Might's voice as he walks into her line of sight. "However, you'll have to try harder than that."

Rayla finds herself smirking, she was more than willing to take the challenge.

For the next month or so; in between moving trash and training. Mainly weight lifting, doing laps, and occasionally hand to hand; with All Might giving pointers on her stance and the best way to throw a punch at max strength without the risk of breaking her hand. She would try and more or less fail at trying to catch her mentor by surprise.

She nearly came close once or so she thought. He had been on the phone at the time, mostly likely talking to his wife. Believing him completely distracted, Rayla ran at him, only to be stopped when he his free hand shot out, palm of his hand gently pressing against her forehead and kept her there while continuing the conversation on the phone. She tried pushing against it only to end up face planting in the sand when she had leaned too far forward in an attempt to push his hand back.

_Ok,_ She decides, getting to her feet and dusting herself off. _I'm gonna have to put that on hold for a while until I can figure something out._

All Might shakes his head with a small amused chuckle, Rayla was persistent and creative to boot. He was curious what she would do next, hopefully it wouldn't be too dangerous, having watched a few of her videos; mainly the one where she had clearly broken her arm sledding after spraying her plastic sled with non-stick cooking spray, her going the crazy route was never far behind.

"Aha!" Rayla's shout of triumph caught his attention and sees that the teen had removed and was now lifting a large flat piece of beach trash over her head. Her golden eyes blazing, a wild grin on her face. "Bow before me!"

The moment she finishes, the flat object breaks at the center and covers her in stale sea water of god knows what else.

"So gross." She rasps, dropping the two halves before walking towards the water.

"Are you alright, Rayla?" All Might asks just barely keeping his composure.

"Yeah," Her voice was a little high as she spoke. "I'm just going to lay down in the surf and die now."

**X x X**

"Rayla, is that a tail?" Toshinori asks one Saturday morning.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." She stands sideways so her mentor could get a better view, the large fluffy tail was the same silver gray color as her hair.

"Another aspect of your quirk?" He asks, walking over.

"Yep, the last time it showed up I was 12. It tends to last longer then my ears do."

Toshinori's chin is in his hand as he observes her tail and ears. "You're ears tend to last what? A few hours? How long does your tail hang around?"

Rayla had to think about it for a moment or two. "Two maybe three days. According to Shea it's a sign that my quirk is maturing."

_It'll be even stronger with OFA. _He muses as they get to work.

**X x X**

"Alright," All Might booms, hands on his hips. "I'm leaving for another dump run. You making wonderful progress, Rayla."

Rayla couldn't help but beam, wolf tail wagging at the praise.

The sight of the wagging tail, warms his heart. "While I'm gone, why don't you do some laps in the water. You brought a swimsuit, yes?"

"Yep!"

"Don't go out too far." He warns, though he feels like it's unnecessary, however, given who he's saying this to, it's still needed to be said.

"I won't!" She replies while heading towards a changing area.

He chuckles a little before deflating into his true form to conserve his strength as well as his time limit and digs out his keys for the truck. He glances over his shoulder to see Rayla in a black and silver swimsuit and gray basketball shorts, running towards the water with an excited shriek. He shakes his head, a fond smile breaking out then winces when the girl trips and lands face first in the surf.

"I'm ok!" She announces once back on her feet.

Toshinori sighs, shaking his head, though the fond smile is back as he gets into the truck and turns the key in the ignition. As he pulls out of the parking lot, he glances in the rear view and sees Rayla swimming backwards.

Toshinori is in full panic mode when he doesn't see Rayla doing laps in the water. Worse case scenarios fill his mind, each just as bad as the next.

_I am so dead! Nightfall is going to kill me!_ He buries his hands in his hair before booking it towards the water, readying to Texas Smash a shark in the face as he expands while running.

"Are you ok? You look as though you just saw your own ghost."

He slips, half transformed and lands face first in the sand, feet away from the water's edge. Reverting back, he lifts his head and sees Rayla sitting against a large boulder. Her hair wet, a towel wrapped around her, and her phone in her hand. Heaving a sigh of relief at seeing the girl alive and safe. He grunts softly as he pushes himself into a sitting position, spitting out a glob of blood as Rayla walks over.

"Are you ok?" She asks again.

"I'm alright, young one," He replies, getting sand out of his hair. "When I didn't see you in the water, I assumed the worst."

"I can understand, I only got out of the water when I heard my phone going off." She replies.

"From your Grandmother?"

"No, it was from my friend Izuku. He wanted to know if i could hang out later."

He smiles a little, he could easily hear the fondness in her voice when she mentioned the boy's name. He glances around, noting her progress of the trash, it was coming along rather smoothly. "I think you've made more than enough progress today. I'll take you back home so you can get ready to meet Young Izuku."

Rayla grins and goes in to hug him but hesitates, looking unsure if it was ok to hug him, despite the fact that it's been three months since they first started training.

Toshinori softly chuckles. "If you wish to hug me, you can. Just watch out for my scar."

Rayla's tail was going a million smiles an hour and once more, he found it adorable. As she moves in to hug him, she quickly learns that her mentor Toshinori "All Might" Yagi gives off heat like a furnace and gives the best hugs.

**X x X**

White hot pain fires up her spine as her tail becomes unexpectedly pinned between an old coffee table and a metal file cabinet, she drops the microwave and it nearly crushes her foot. She covers her mouth to muffle her cries of pain as she goes to one knee as to not move around too much and agitate her predicament further. Gritting her fangs, she tries to think… what she needed to do was get a hold of herself and think clearly. Swallowing, she carefully reaches into her pants pocket and pulls out her phone and quickly pulls up Toshinori's number. She knew he was nearby and within hearing distance, however, at the moment she didn't quite trust herself to speak.

**Rayla: [**_**I'm stuck, I need help.]**_

She gets a response within seconds.

**Toshinori: **_**[Hold on, I'm on my way.]**_

To distract herself and not think about her pinched tail, she keeps her eyes on the microwave she had been carrying prior to her predicament. It was old and dented, clearly someone had once used it for target practice, the viewing window was cracked, she couldn't remember if it had always been there or because she had dropped it.

Heavy footfalls catches her attention, she sees All Might running over, concern etched on his shadowed features. She doesn't have to explain, the fact that her tail was trapped between a coffee table and file cabinet was enough to see that she was in trouble.

As he studies the offending junk, he finds that when the trash shifted, trapping Rayla's tail it was become uneven, giving the large hero enough of a grip to lift with one hand.

"On three, alright?" His tone is calm and soothing.

Rayla nods, still not trusting herself to speak.

"One, two. THREE!"

The second the pressure is lifted, she surges forward nearly face planting in the sand if she hadn't caught herself. She stays on her hands and knees, panting slightly and trembling.

"Are you alright?" All Might is down to one knee, a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, easily seeing how unsettled she was. "Is your tail broken?"

"I-If it was, I wouldn't be able to walk." She replies, voice shaky.

_And this would have been for nothing, nearly fives months down the toilet._

Rayla doesn't know what scares her more, throwing all of it away or that small part of her that would be perfectly fine with it.

**X x X**

"I'm sorry, you want me to do what?" Rayla asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Carry me on your back from one side of the beach to the other." All Might replies with a grin.

"Yeah, you do realize you weigh as much as Clydesdale, right?" She points out.

He raises an eyebrow. "I've lost weight if that helps."

"You still weight as much as a small car!" She pinches the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "Oh, screw it. Let's do it, but you're telling Shea why my back in snapped in half."

He just gives her a thumbs up, still grinning.

**X x X**

"You continue going at this rate, you'll only end up hurting yourself." Izuku points out, noticing how worn out Rayla looked.

It was the first week of April and Rayla's extra credit was catching up with her, she had decided to get up earlier and staying longer, determined to clean up the entire beach. She wanted to see if she could do it and to see the look on All Might's face when he sees the beach free of trash.

"I'll be alright." She replies, taking a sip of water. She was currently hanging out with Izuku, keeping him company while his father was dealing with issues at work.

"You don't look like it," There's concern in his emerald eyes. "You look…"

"Like death warmed over?" She chuckles, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "My training sessions are getting longer and more advanced."

Izuku raises an eyebrow. "Didn't think Shea had it in her."

"I talked her into it," The girl comments with a slight yawn. "It's necessary."

Her friend shrugs. "I get it. My dad is also having me train longer."

"How are you going to do it? When the time comes, take the entrance exam or via recommendations?"

"Recommendation, mainly to avoid running into Kacchan." He admits.

"Yeah, I've noticed he's being more of an asshole lately," Rayla huffed in annoyance. "You'd think with the exam in three months his focus would be on that."

"One would think," Izuku agrees with a small chuckle. "What about you? Is Shea gonna write up a recommendation or are you gonna for it?"

"I'm gonna go for it." she replies, finishing off her water.

"You'll do great," The other teen grins then spots her empty glass. "I'll get you more water."

Her eyes soften as he grabs the glass. "Thanks."

"No problem." He gets off the couch and heads into the kitchen.

Setting the glass down on the counter, Izuku opens the freezer to add a couple of ice cubes to her glass before pulling out a water bottle from the fridge. He takes a moment to write something down before emptying the water bottle into the glass and tosses the empty bottle in the recycling. He pauses when he feels his phone in his pocket vibrates, he pulls it out in order to see who was trying to get into contact with him and finds it's a text.

He glares at the message and shakes his head in annoyance before firing off a reply.

_**[I can't try now. I have company over.]**_

Turning off his phone, Izuku grabs the glass and heads back towards the living room, only to find Rayla fast asleep while remaining upright. His eyes soften at the sight and decides to place the water in the fridge for later then heads to his bedroom and grabs a red and silver blanket, drapes it over his friends and sits down beside her. A soft content smile on his face.

**X x X**

Rayla blinks upon opening the door to see All Might or rather Toshinori Yagi standing in the doorway on her porch. He was wearing the same dark blue shirt he had on earlier today at the beach, it could have been a different shirt, however, one thing was for certain, he was wearing those same green cargo pants.

"Oh, hey," She greets with a small smile, stepping aside to allow him inside. "What brings you here?"

"There's something I need to discuss with your Grandmother actually, in terms of training and control once OFA is transferred to you." He replies as he steps inside and removes his shoes.

"Sure thing, she's in her office at the back of the house." She gestures behind her.

"Thank you. What are you eating?"

"Hmm? Oh hummus and mini bell peppers." She replies, removing the bag she had put under her arms so she could open the door.

Toshinori raises an eyebrow.

"What? It's healthy," She looks down at it. "At least I think it is," She shakes her head, something she could worry about later. "C'mon, I'll take you to her office."

"Thank you." He follows the girl deeper into the house, pausing for a moment as she sets her snack on the counter, they walk past Loki's cat tree by the window. The feline lazily opened one green eye as they pass by content with simply watching.

The pair pass by Rayla's room, Toshinori gets a brief glimpse of her room due to the door being ajar, however it was just enough for him to see, a small smile on his face when he spots the poster of himself and the Heroine Scarlett Shield, someone he's worked with from time to time. He chuckles softly and continues following his young protege deeper into the house, stopping when they reach another door.

Rayla knocks on the office door and steps inside. "Your seven O'clock is here." She comments with a slight chuckle.

Shea raises an amused eyebrow. "Thank you, Rayla. You may leave."

"No problem," She goes to leave then pauses. "Quick question, would you consider hummus and Bell peppers a healthy-ish snack?"

"Yes, I wouldn't let you eat it otherwise."

"Ok, good," She smiles then starts walking away, but not before saying. "So I don't have to run on the treadmill until I throw up."

Toshinori blinks and looks towards Shea in confusion. "Do I even want to know?"

The older woman chuckles softly. "Probably not."

After putting her snack away, Rayla heads to her bedroom to catch up on her reading but also relax after busting her ass at the beach. At the current rate she was going, she'd finish cleaning the entire beach either the first or second week of May.

With a grunt, she plops down on the bed, book in hand, she just starts to pick up where she left off when she hears a familiar tapping on her bedroom window. She puts the book over her face with a sigh before getting up to see Shoto at her window. Despite her annoyance at being denied her book, she's always happy to see him, closing the book and placing it on the bedside table before getting up to open the window.

"Hey, Stranger," She greets with a small smile. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Been a bit busy training." He replies, leaving against the open window seal.

"How's that been going?"

Shoto doesn't answer, instead he extends out his left hand and a ball of flame the size of a soft ball bursts into life, a glowing ball of reddish orange heat.

"That's great!" Rayla beams, eyes glittering as Shoto extinguished the flame. "You've certainly improved, hell years ago, you wouldn't even acknowledge that part of you."

Just thinking about it almost hurt, she could still remember when Shoto would avoid looking at his own reflection and only used his right hand to do anything. Though, living with his aunt had changed him, slowly at first, one little baby step at a time. He had opened up even more at 12 when he met Rayla who also happened to be the same age, he had seen her from a distance too shy and uncertain how to approach, worried that she'd reject him if he tried to talk to her or worse simply ignore him.

Toya being Toya decided to step in and break the stalemate, he and Shoto had been playing around in the backyard when she had come out to sit in the sun to read. This gave the older brother the opportunity to throw the Frisbee over his little brother's head and send it into the yard where it landed next to the girl, startling her. He then gave Shoto a little nudge towards the fence, silently encouraging him to talk to the girl.

"_S-sorry about that,"_ Shoto stammered after approaching the fence, the same fence he'd later be able to vault over in the future. "_C-can you get that?" _

The gray haired girl with gold eyes looked at the plastic disc, closed her book, grabbed the toy and for a split second he had feared she'd go back inside with it. That didn't happen, the girl approached the fence and held it out, a small friendly smile on her face.

"_Here you go." _

Shoto faltered for a moment before reaching to Toya's and their aunt's surprise (she had been on the back porch, watching) with his left hand.

"_Thank you."_

The girl smiled again. "_No problem."_ She turns to leave.

Shoto had looked over his shoulder towards his brother who have him a thumbs up then a 'keep going' motion.

"_Uh… I-I'm Shoto Todoroki."_ He says at the girl's retreating back.

The girl pauses, turns, and replies. "_I'm Rayla Okami. Nice to meet you."_

"With Toya and Kasai's help," Shoto's voice bring Rayla back to the present. "I'm coming to terms with my left side and my flames, yes, I inherited my flames from Him, but it's my power."

Rayla smiles and it reaches her golden eyes as she places a hand on her friend's left forward arm. "I'm proud of you, Shoto."

"Thanks." he returns her smile. "Oh, I've decided how I'm going to do it."

"You have?" She knew that Shoto had been on the fence for a while about the exam, whether talking it with everyone else or see if he can get in via recommendation. "What did you decide?"

"My aunt offered to write a recommendation, but I told her I wanted to get in on my own merit."

"What'd she say?"

"She respected my decision," He replies then shrugs. "Also, it allows me to keep an eye on you and sure you don't do anything stupid."

Rayla scoffs, feigning to look offended. "I have never done anything stupid."

"I've seen you Youtube Channel, Miss I'm a Professional," He replies without missing a beat. "I was there when you broke your arm sledding last year."

She just shrugs. "Yeah, fair enough." She then turns away and sneezes.

Shoto blinks. "You'd think I'd get use to seeing your wolf ear pop up every time you sneeze."

"I had a tail a while ago."

His mismatched eyes widen. "Wait, what?"

She grins and pulls out her phone, only to pause when her left ear twitches, someone was walking towards her room.

"Someone's coming," She hisses softly. "Get out of the window!"

There's a knock and Shoto ducks out of the window as the door opens, giving Rayla just enough time to appear busy organizing her desk. She does a double take when she sees that it was Toshinori, not her grandmother.

"Oh, hey. How'd the meeting go?"

Her lanky mentor shrugs. "Pretty well, I think," A smile splits his lips when he sees her ears. "I suppose you saw coming."

"I heard footsteps, believing it was Shea," She leans against the desk. "One would think I'd be able to recognize the difference between your footfalls and hers given the amount of time I've been training under you."

He chuckles softly. "I'm certain you'll get the hang of it."

"Give me a few days." She fiddles the latch on her desk.

He chuckles again then gestures towards the hall. "Join me in the living room, there's something I wish to discuss."

"Be right there, I just need to close my window first."

"Of course." He leaves the room and back into the hall.

Once alone, Rayla rushes towards the open window and looks down, hoping to see Shoto squatting in the bushes. They were trampled but no Shoto, she glances up just in time to see him hop the fence into his backyard. He pauses to catch his breath, sees her in the open window, and waves.

She smiles a little and waves back, watching as he goes into his house via the backdoor. Once he's back inside, she reaches up and closes the window with a soft grunt, after locking it, she leaves her room to join her mentor in the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**((A/N: My Christmas present to you! And I apologize for any typos I didn't catch while editing.))**

Toshinori didn't know what to expect to see at the beach on the second Saturday of May. Though he wouldn't be surprised if he found Rayla goofing around using a large piece of driftwood as a drum set while she listens to her ipod during one of her breaks, he had one such recording, it was rather adorable and had shared it with Kathryn. He smiles a little as the memory surfaces briefly becoming lost in his own thoughts.

He brought back to the present upon hearing Rayla's exhausted but clearly giddy announcement.

"I am awesome!"

Toshinori blinks and his eyes widen upon seeing the state of the beach, his jaw hitting the ground. Shea had told him that Rayla would surprise him, he just didn't expect to be surprised like this! Not only had Rayla cleaned up the second he had assigned her, she had gone beyond that, by cleaning up the entire beach!

The shore was nearly back to its original beautiful, sure there was one or two piles remaining, however, a quick trip to the dump would easily correct that.

"What the crap, Rayla?" He gapes as his shadowed gaze located the teen laying on her back a few yards away from the water, a fist in the air, he was certain she was grinning.

Rayla puts her arm down, letting it rest over her stomach, she couldn't stop grinning! She had done it, she had cleaned up the entire beach! Sure, there was still a pile or two that needed to be taken care of but she still succeeded, it was done with three months to spare! She was about to squeal with excitement when she heard the familiar footfalls of All Might.. She grinned up at him when he steps into her field of vision, he had shifted into his hero form so his grin was nearly identical to hers.

"I did it." She nearly squeals.

"Yes, you did, my dear." All Might replies, chest swelling with pride.

He holds out a hand and hauls her to her feet, steadying the teen by placing a large hand on her back. "You should feel proud of yourself, Rayla. You went beyond and exceeded my expectations."

Rayla laughs softly. "And I don't even like cleaning my own room."

He snorts softly with amusement. "This was just the start, you still have a long way to go, but you are ready to receive my power."

Rayla swallows, feeling a familiar wave of uncertainty and self doubt, she had felt it before when he had first told her that she was worthy of succeeding him. Worthy of his strange quirk.

_Stop it. _A small voice berates her. _You busted your ass to get this far, he choose you. He believes in you, you are worthy of his power!_

She gives herself a mental shake and hugs him before she even knew what she was doing, it was like trying to wrap your arms around massive tree trunk. Vastly different from when she hugged him in his skinnier form, but no less great.

He gives a soft grunt of surprise before his shadowed gaze softened and happily returned her hug, being careful not to crush her with his vast strength.

"O-Oh, sorry," She clears her throat and pulls away. "I must stink something fierce."

All Might simply chuckles. "That's quite alright, Rayla. It's time for your reward, for the effort you've put in these past seven months."

She can only watch as her mentor plucks a hair from his head, holds it out, and says with the utmost confidence that only someone like All Might can declare.

"Eat this."

"W-wait, what?"

Rayla blinks and shakes her head, looking from the golden strand of hair pinches between two fingers to the giant presenting it to her.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

This-this had to be a joke, right? There is no way this could be it, in order to inherit this amazing, insanely powerful quirk she would have to eat his hair…?

_Oh, my god,_ She realizes, heart dropping to her stomach. _All Might is crazy! He's taken too many shots to the head, it's knocked a few screws loose. FUCK! I just spent seven maybe eight months being trained by a crazy person!_

All Might actually looks sheepish as he went on to explain, sensing her trepidation. "For you to inherit my power, you must ingest some of my DNA. That's how it works," He rubs that back of his head. "I felt the same confusion you're currently feeling when my predecessor explained it to me for the first time."

Rayla pinches the bridge of her nose, this certainly wasn't how she imagined receiving All Might's power. Whatever, quirks were weird…

"Alright," She sighs. "Let's do this. I haven't eaten hair- my hair anyway, since I was eight." She then reaches for the offered strand of hair, an idea suddenly comes to her.

"Hold up, I have an idea," She heads over to her bag and pulls out a half eaten granola bar. "Here's what I'm thinking; I can wrap the hair around the granola bar and eat it that way."

"That could work." All Might replies with an amused grin, watching as she takes the hair and wraps it around the snack. By eating the hair, the next stage of her training begins…

**X**

**x**

**X**

"Alright, ok, so… that happened," Rayla states after eating the snack along with All Might's hair, she shivers a little before looking up at the giant. "What happens now?"

"Your body must process the hair first," He checks the time, it was 7:30, as fun as it was training and preparing her for OFA, he was looking forward to being able to sleep in. "Give it two maybe three hours before it kicks in."

She tilts her head. "How will I know when it kicks in?"

All Might chuckles softly. "You'll know when it happens, be careful though the backlash can be a bit intense."

"No bench pressing cars, got it," She scratches the back of her head. "Hey, um, would it be alright if we took a selfie?"

He chuckles again. "I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner."

"Yeah, I wanted to but my nerves got the better of me." She admits with a sheepish smile.

He snorts before removing the phone from his pocket. "Get in here, you."

She grins. "Oh, be sure to have the flash off."

He looks at her curiously. "Any reason why?"

"It's hard to explain, it would be easier if I showed you," She moves to stand in front of him. "Take the picture, please."

"Hmm, very well." He holds out the phone and takes a photo and instantly understands what she wanted him to see.

"The flash sets off my eye shine," Rayla explains, walking over to check the snapshot on All Might's phone. "Picture day was always fun."

"Strange, I've seen photos of Shea doing hero work and there's no burst of light coming from her eyes."

"Yeah, she wore a type of contact lenses that negates it, either that or she had to wear sunglasses, making her look even more like a boss."

He laughs softly as he changes the setting on his phone. "Alright, lets try this again."

**X**

**x**

**X**

Kathryn wonders into the kitchen around 8:45 just in time to see Toshinori walking through the door, a huge grin on his gaunt face. He doesn't say anything at first, he takes his shoes off, drops his keys in the bowl, runs over, and embraces her, making the woman let out a laugh of surprise.

"You're certainly in a good mood this morning." She comments into his messy mane of hair.

"I have reason to be," He replies, breaking the hug to look at his beautiful wife, his eyes were glittering like diamonds. "Rayla finished cleaning the beach this morning, it was damn near spotless."

Kathryn's eyes soften at how proud Toshinori was, he was like a proud dad.

"I'm happy for you, honey," She gives him a tender kiss on the forehead. "I guess that means you passed OFA to her then?"

"Yesh, however, at first she looked as though I was crazy."

That earns him a chuckle from his wife. "I'm sure she did."

"Now, we have what? Three months before August? It gives us plenty of time for her to gain control and make it her own."

Toshi was clearly excited and she couldn't help but feel excited for him. "C'mon, big guy, let's head back to bed and sleep. I know you're excited about teaching Rayla how to use OFA but it can wait until later."

He smiles softly before letting his wife take his hand, leading him towards the warm abyss that was the down comforter. A nap sounded great, he'd call Rayla later…

**X**

**x**

**X**

Rayla had fucked up… after staying at the beach for another hour to simply watch the waves before taking her sweet time getting home. Around 9:30, exactly two hours since she ate the hair, gross, she had felt something shift, it was subtle but she had felt it, like something clicking into place.

Shortly after the shift, she got the brilliant idea to throw a rock the size of an orange. She hadn't meant to throw it so hard, her intention was to simply throw it, not launch it so hard she broke the sound barrier! White hot pain exploded from her right shoulder so fierce she fell to one knee with a cry of shock and pain.

_Oh, fuck! I wasn't ready! I wasn't ready and fucked it up!_ She inwardly shrieks.

_Calm down,_ A more logical side of her brain orders. _All Might told you about the backlash being a bit intense._

_A bit_ was quite the understatement given the current situation.

Rayla takes a deep breath, trying to get herself to calm down and get her bearings. After a moment or two, she feels a little better, aside from the fact that she just dislocated her shoulder from simply throwing a fucking rock. With a grunt, she pushes herself to her feet, swallows, and looks around quickly realizing that the Vet Clinic was nearby, Mr. Sinclair would just be opening the Clinic!

As much as she wanted to run, she didn't want to aggravate her already pained shoulder, a brisk walk was as fast as Rayla was willing to go, it also gave her time to think of a believable lie. Her heart lurches when she sees the door and open sign, she briefly glances down at her right shoulder, grateful for the light jacket she was wearing, having no desire to see what a dislocated shoulder looks like. She shivers a little as she reaches the door, she had to remind herself to use her left hand in order to open the door. Sighing, she reaches out with her left hand and steps inside.

"Mr. Sinclair?" She calls out.

There's a moment of silence before Tsume Sinclair responds, sounding rather surprised to hear her. "Rayla? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I guess," She replies with a one armed shrug, unsure what he meant by that. "I was out for a run and I happened to be in the area, thought I'd pay you a visit."

There's a sound of a kennel being closed. "Ah, I see. And what do I owe for this little visit?"

Rayla gives a nervous chuckle. "Um, yeah. I kinda need a little help."

"With what?" There's concern in his voice as another kennel is closed, making his way towards his office where she stands waiting.

"I kinda dislocated by shoulder." She admits when he enters his office.

His snake eyes widens in concern. "May I see?"

She nods, allowing him to unzip her blue and white jacket to examine her right shoulder.

"How did this happen?" He asks, tone professional.

"Do you know that weird skill I have?" She replies, using the lie she had cooked up while making her way towards the clinic.

Tsume gives her a look. "Which odd skill are you referring to?"

"Tripping over flat surfaces." She deadpans.

He sighs through his nose, lightly probing her shoulder as gently grips her wrist. "How's your training coming along?"

"What?" She distractedly replies.

**CRACK! POP!**

"Son of a fuck! Ow!"

An amused smile quirks Tsume's snake lips. "Hurts less if you don't see it coming."

"Whoever said that was an idiot." Rayla huffs, flexing her right hand as the feel in her arm returns.

"I'll be sore for a couple hours," He tells her. "Try to stay away from stairs."

She gives a snort of amusement, wincing a little as she zips up her coat. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, now get on home."

"You seem rather adamant for me to get home."

Tsume's snake eyes narrow slightly. "You do know what today is, yes?"

"Saturday?" She ventures.

He gives a keep going gesture.

"The Sports Festival?"

Tsume closes his eyes, god help him… as smart as Rayla was, she could be a bit scatterbrained.

"Girl, it's your birthday." He states in a flat tone.

"Oh," She chuckles then her eyes widen. "Oh, shit." All Might had given her OFA on her birthday without either of them even realizing it, well he had an excuse having no prior knowledge of it, Rayla on the other hand should have known better. But still, BEST GIFT EVER!

"Shit in deed," He chuckles, unaware of what her comment actually entailed. "Now, get home."

**X**

**x**

**X**

Rayla pauses on the porch when she feels her cell vibrate in her coat pocket, she pulls it out and sees that it's a text from Izuku.

**Izuku: [ **_**I won't be able to come today. I'll make sure that the Sports Fest is recorded so we can watch it tomorrow. ]**_

Rayla can't help but feel a twinge of disappointment, but she understood. She fires off a reply.

**Rayla: [ **_**No worries, Izuku. ^_^ I look forward to watching it will you. I'll bring the popcorn. ]**_

She smiles a little before returning the phone in her jacket pocket before opening the door and step inside.

"SURPRISE!"

Rayla let out a startled shriek, jumps back, and tumbles off the porch railing, and into the flower beds.

"Please tell me you caught that on camera?" Shea asks.

"I got it all." Toya grins, lowering the camera as Shoto rushes out to help Rayla out of the bushes.

"I hate you all." Rayla groans from the bushes.

**X**

**x**

**X**

"Whose bright idea was it to give me a surprise party when you all know that I don't like them?" Rayla growls, removing a twig from her hair.

The shit eating grin on Shea's and Kasai's face said it all.

"You both are evil," Rayla pushes past Toya to get something to drink. "Put the video camera away, Toya."

Toya chuckles but turns off the camera and sets it aside while leaning against the counter. "So, how does it feel to be 15?"

"I'd like it a lot more if i hadn't just jumped into a flowerbed." She replies, tone dry.

He chuckles again before pushing a small wrapped gift towards her. "From Natso and myself. Fuyumi is coming over later to give you her gift."

"Oh, neat. Thank you." She gives him a small smile.

She proceeds to open the small rectangular packet and finds a charm bracelet. She lifts it out to get a better look at the charms. It seemed at one point there was a theme to the charm bracelet but after the third charm that quickly changed.

"Aw, thanks, guys," Rayla smiles. "Give Natso my thanks, where is he by the way."

"He's at the agency, last minute paperwork," Kasai comments as she examines the charm bracelet. When their aunt isn't at her other job as a Child Defense Lawyer; Toya and Natso work part time with her. "I thought the two of you were going to do a wolf themed bracelet."

"We were, but the wolf head, wolf paw print, and moon were all they had," Toya replies with a shrug. "So we improvised."

Kasai sighed and shook her head. "You boys, I swear…"

**X**

**x**

**X**

**12:25pm - same day**

"Ok, so what are we doing?" Rayla asks, getting out of Toya's truck to stand next to Shoto.

"A couple things," Toya replies, shutting and locking his truck. "Shoto is going to buy you a birthday present with this." Between his pointer and middle finger was a credit card.

Shoto's eyes widen a little. "Is that-?"

"Yep, it's Trash Fire's card." Toya grins.

Rayla's eyes narrow for a moment then blinks upon recognition of the nickname. "W-wait that's… how did you even get that?"

"Toya snagged it when he and Kasai came to get us." Shoto explains.

Rayla vaguely remembers that day, she had her mother had been visiting Shea at the time, she doesn't remember seeing Shoto. What she does remember is Toya's hair, he had dyed it neon blue the same color as his flames, apparently Kasai had encouraged this. His way of not only breaking free but also tell Endeavor to go fuck himself.

"Does Kasai know that you have it?" She asks.

The older Todoroki just continued to grin. "She saw me grab it."

Rayla just rolls her eyes. "Alright, so what's the second thing?"

Toya points towards a large blue SUV. "See that car over there?"

"Yes?" She sounds uncertain.

"It's Trash Fire's car." Toya's blue eyes glitter with mischief.

"We're not going to steal it are we?"

Toya chuckles. "No, we're gonna scratch up his car. We do this every four months or so."

"We came by earlier," Shoto puts in. "He's not home, he's busy."

Toya pulls out his keys and goes to hand Rayla one of his keys.

"No thanks," She comments with a smirk, her own eyes glittering as the claws on her right hand form. "I got this."

**X**

**x**

**X**

"Aw, you remembered," Rayla comments as Shoto guys a pair of purple and white heelys.

"Of course," There's a small smile on his face. "They even glow in the dark."

"Oh, sweet," She grins. "Can-Can I use the card for something?"

"Yeah, sure." He replies, giving her the card and tells her the code.

"Thank you," She finds Toya on the far side of the shoe store. "Hey, Toya?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Toya replies looking at her.

"What's Shoto's shoe size?"

**X**

**x**

**X**

**2:25pm**

Rayla and Shoto glide back inside the house on their new heelys, followed shortly by Toya whose hair had gone from a dark red to jet black, looking rather pleased with himself.

Kasai chuckles at the sight of the three of them. "Something tells me you guys had fun," She looks at Toya and smiles. "Black hair suits you."

Toya smirks a little. "Thanks, I'm keeping it this way."

"It's a good look," Rayla agrees while gliding into the kitchen. "He looks intimidating as hell though."

"That's what I was going for." Toya replies as he moves to sit next to his aunt and little brother.

Shea wonders in and watches for a moment as Rayla glides out of the kitchen with a drink in hand. She snorts and fondly shakes her head.

"The gift Kasai and myself are planning on giving you is currently being worked on," The older woman explains. "It should be ready by the end of the month."

"Sweet," Rayla replies as she glides backwards. "Can't wait."

**X**

**x**

**X**

Rayla could only stare at the book that the Fuyumi had bought for her Birthday. "No freaking way! I have been trying to find this book everywhere!"

Fuyumi smiles at the other girl's excitement. "I stumbled across it at Good Book Cafe."

"Crap, the one place I didn't think to look. Thank you, you are awesome." She gets up and hugs the older girl, like her brother Natso; Fuyumi had a lower core temperature due to her quirk. Rayla would jokingly call the two ice quirked Todoroki's walking Ice Packs.

Fuyumi happily hugs back only to pull away a moment later when Rayla's cell suddenly vibrate.

"Oh, sorry," The gray haired teen chuckles as she steps away to pull out of her phone. "Oh, it's Mr. Sinclair, he probably wants to wish me a happy birthday. I'll be back in a bit."

She answers while opening the front door and greets cheerfully as she steps onto the porch. "Hello, Mr. Sinclair, how's your weekend going?"

**X**

**x**

**X**

Toshinori blinks while looking at his phone, certain he had called the right number, because he's certain he doesn't have Tsume "Basilisk" Sinclair's number.

"Rayla, this is Toshinori. A-Are you alright?"

Kathryn has to cover her mouth to muffle her laughter at the look of utter confusion on Toshi's face.

**X**

**x**

**X**

"I know it's you," Rayla comments as she sits on the porch swing. "There are people over at my house, so dropping my bosses name was necessary. But the question remains, how's your weekend going?" She pulls out some earbuds, sticks them in her ears before plugging it into her phone.

_-M-My weekend is fine so far. I apologize for pulling you away from your guests.- _All Might replies.

"Don't worry about it, they're pretty much family." She has a small fond smile on her face.

_-The reason for my call is because it's been more than three hours, OFA hasn't certainly kicked in.-_

She can't help but chuckle. "It has certainly kicked in." She scratches the back of her head in an almost sheepish manner.

There's a moment of silence before he speaks again. -_What did you do?-_

"I didn't bench press a car if that's what you're asking." She softly clears her throat.

_-Rayla, what happened?- _He sounds curious but also concerned.

"Well, when I felt it kick in, I decided to throw a rock and I kinda dislocated my shoulder." She braces herself for the explosion.

It never came, what did happen was nothing but concern. -_Are you alright?-_

"Yeah, I went to my boss' work and he popped it back in." She replies, picking at a loose splinter on the porch swing.

_-What did you tell him when he asked how it happened?-_

"Due to my skill of tripping on flat surfaces, I tripped and fell down a flight of stairs." She could almost feel the face palm over the phone.

_-How is tripping over flat surfaces a skill?-_

She shrugs, forgetting that he couldn't see it. "No idea, I've just been able to do it. You never know, it might come in handy one day." She can't be certain but she thinks she hears laughing in the background.

_-Anyway, now that you have OFA we can work on learning to control it.-_

"That sounds fun, can I bench a car?"

_-No.- _Was the immediate reply.

Rayla rolls her eyes. "Yeah, alright."

_-That will come later. For the time being we'll focus on control and using it in combat.-_

"That's-" Rayla pauses when a car pulls up and she sees Natso get out of said and head up the walk, waving a greeting.

_-Rayla?-_

"That's great! I'm so happy that Cornflake was taken in by a loving family." She replies, waving back at Natso who mouthed 'happy birthday' before heading inside.

_-Maybe I should call back later. That way we can plan and focus without you calling me Mr. Sinclair.-_

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She admits, scratching her head.

_-Very well, I will call you back in a few hours. Do not bench press any cars in the mean time.-_ There's clear amusement in his voice.

"You're not fun," She can't stop the chuckle that escapes her. "I'll try to restrain myself."

All Mights in response. -_I'll talk to you later, Rayla. Enjoy the rest of your Saturday.-_

"You as well, sir." She turns off her phone after he hangs up.

She returns her phone to her pocket and heads back inside where she lets out another startled shriek, jumping into the door, causing it to slam shut upon impact.

"Goddammit!" She shouts. "Don't do that, you know I hate that!"


End file.
